Sonic's Contemplation
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: Sonic is just a hedgehog moving to a new town until some unexpected things are thrown his way. Perhaps a new love...perhaps something else... shadow/sonic/silver some fluff and some limey lemon... Sorry to say but discontinued...
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

In a town full of busting streets, a new cobalt furred hedgehog was moving in for the first time. He unpacked his things in his new government paid apartment.

"Some compensation…." He muttered to himself. "This isn't half bad…" as he was pulling out his delicates to put away, a ring came at the door. "Huh?" he opened it to find a serious looking black hedgehog with red streaks. He clutched what was in his hand as his heart began to beat a bit faster. 'Oh my god…"

"Hey…Hello?" trying to snap the blue boy out of it.

"Oh, sorry! What was it?"

"Uh yeah…they told me to give you this uniform and to make sure you got to school on time. We both go to Central High…" he handed him some black slacks, a white shirt, tan sweater and a black tie. "I'll be down around seven so we get there at eight 'kay?"

"Umm…sure." Sonic responded. "Oh! What's your name?"

"Huh oh…Shadow…" Sonic clenched the cloth tighter.

"My name's Sonic" he was about to reach his hand out till he realized his underwear were in his hand. Instead he just nodded. "Well catcha later!" and he closed the door quickly. Another knock came and he opened the door to the same hedgehog. "Yeah?"

"I live right above you so if you need something you can come on up." Sonic's eyes lit up a bit and his tail twitched.

"Okay." And with that Shadow left him there, Sonic feeling free to let his tail way. _'This…might be better compensation than I thought….'_


	2. The First Day

The First Day

Sonic waited at the front of his apartment building waiting for shadow to come out, excitedly, eagerly, waiting. _'I wonder how today will be?' _he smiled a bit to himself _'and since he lives so close, can just go up there anytime. Even he said so…wait, what's taking him so long?'_ just then Sonic heard the door shut and Shadow unknowingly walked right past Sonic. He'd only seen him once and was standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking for a familiar school uniform.

Sonic on the other hand knew exactly who Shadow was and he was staring at how tightly the uniform fit him…well the bottoms at least. A blush started to cross his face as an automatic smile was plastered there. Suddenly-

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted, which scared him out of his thoughts. He ran over quickly and a quick hi spurted nervously out of his mouth. "Oh, there you are. Hey, you okay?" Sonic blinked confused. "Your face is bright red…you sick?" Sonic had forgotten about his blush and thought up a quick lie.

"Un this sweater is heavier than the ones I'm used to so I'm just over-heating a bit" he said nervously smiling. Shadow cocked an eyebrow up at him and Sonic let out a fake laugh "I'll just get used to it right?" he said smiling. Shadow, being taken aback by Sonic's sudden cheery smile, slightly blushed but then made it calm and just agreed along with him with a "sure".

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

As they approached the school gates a crowd of students started to murmur.

"Who the hell is that guy?" someone asked. The hedgehog in question being stared at.

"Hmm?" a gray hedgehog sitting at a nearby table pondered. He was facing the opposite direction but his ears perked up as soon as they entered the front gate. He just then rested his chin on his intertwined fingers and smiled. Jet the Hawk, who was sitting there with him looked at him then glanced towards Sonic.

"Did he set it off?" he asked, cocking a brow at the blue one.

"Heh, heh…oh yes…it's blaring full blast….." Silver answered remaining the same. "I might be able to have fun with him…"

"Oh? You're actually willing to try him out yourself?" Jet asked smirking.

"Why not? No harm in a little fun from time to time." He stood up and began walking to the front doors of the school, "See-ya!" and with his hand gesture he left. Shadow noticed at the last minute and stopped in place.

"What the hell?" he half-mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…no not really…I'll tell you later…"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After going to get Sonic's new schedule and finding out they shared majority of the same classes except for two, they began to have a normal day for the most part until P.E. hit. They were to be swimming for the first quarter of the school year. Although Sonic hated water, he was willing to do it because Shadow was there.

"Okay class…" a crocodile yelled trying to catch attention. "The first thing you gotta do is hold you breath. Everyone go to the bottom of the pool and I'll time how long each of you goes. START!" As told, everyone quickly dove under and held their breath. Silver chose that time to strike. He swam over to a closed eyed Sonic in a panic, let out most of his air supply. With eyes half-lidded and a sneaky smile on his face, Silver proceeded to grab Sonic's length in his hand. Sonic, shocked, opened his eyes underwater but closed them in pain from the chlorine. Silver began to stroke his member all the while holding him still. Sonic, bright red in the face, began to choke after accidentally swallowing the water he broke away from Silver to the edge of the pool. Forgetting that he'd lost his shorts, he jumped out and dashed to the locker-room. Everyone had popped up by now because of rocking waters. They looked at the door strangely, including Silver with a fake look of confusion and concern. He then looked down and grabbed a pair of floating shorts.

"Vector, you want me to return these?" Silver asked, the class laughing as a reply.

"I'll take it…" Shadow said snatching them from Silver, wading to the edge of the pool, getting out and wringing the water from them as he walked into the locker room.

"Ok! Stop picking on the new kid!" Vector yelled, "Now again!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Shadow walked around the locker room, no sight of Sonic. Then he heard coughing in the locker room shower and went inside to find Sonic in one of the shower stalls. He coughed from the chlorine he swallowed and had a towel laying over his lap. His eyes were closed as well.

"Hey…" Shadow said while walking toward him.

"Huh? Shadow?" Sonic asked, barely able to open his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…but I swallowed some water…" he began rubbing his eyes. Shadow grabbed the showerhead and knelt down on one knee in front of Sonic.

"Eh…you'll be fine….what happened though?" Sonic turned red again when remembering what happened. "Was it Silver?" Sonic tilted his had a bit. "Gray hedgehog. Weed for hair?"

"Yeah-what?" Shadow closed his eyes.

"Stay away from him….well try to anyways…"

"Umm…ok?" Sonic began to squint even more.

"Hey Sonic, look at me for a sec…" Sonic opened his eyes up fully just to get blasted by the showered close range. After a second or two then shut it off. "Can you see me now?"

"……….w-why?!" he asked in a whimpering voice. Shadow just chuckled a bit, put the showerhead back and started to walk out.

"You can see now so hurry up. Oh yeah, I've got your trunks. Come find me when you're out…I need a shower myself…" When Sonic thought of Shadow taking a shower, rubbing himself all over…he had to quickly shake the thought away as he took his own.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Walking through a locker room full of half-naked a problem for Sonic. "Shadow was bad enough but…I can't get anywhere without rubbing against ANYONE. He suddenly felt a tug on his towel. He turned to see nothing there so he made nothing of it but as soon as he tried to find Shadow he was yanked to the back of the locker room to a curtained off section.

"Hello Sonic." Silver greeted smiling. Sonic quickly turned to escape the curtained room but was grabbed by the wrist. He looked back to see that same smile. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…back…" he again tried to leave but was yanked back. He felt his back hit Silver's chest. Then he felt both of Silver's hands: one sliding up his chest and the other slip between the towel and himself. He winced as again he was grabbed by this unknown person. "What are you doing?!"

"Heh…what does it feel like? Just havin' a bit of fun…"

"This isn't fun, stop!" Sonic started to turn red as Silver's smile grew.

"I'll stop as soon as you can tell me this doesn't feel good…and you can't lie…the proof is in my hand…it tell me that this is arousing and that you like it VERY much…" he said with an afterward giggle. Sonic couldn't deny it because he felt it. The more Silver rubbed his dick the harder he became. Sonic could also feel Silver's arousal behind him, which made him flinch. Silver then grabbed Sonic's waist and began to do grinding and thrusting motions all the while never inserting himself inside Sonic. Then the bell rang.

"No! the be-" but Sonic was cut off by a hand clasping his mouth.

"I only want that mouth of yours to do one thing and it's not to tell me something obvious…" Silver tilted his head and began kissing up his neck, making Sonic quiver. He'd made a trail by the time he reached Sonic's front. He'd then pushed him up again s the lockers so that they were face to face. "Hey Sonic…I need a favor from you…get down…" the last two words he had whispered. Sonic's face completely flushed by now, shook his head. "So…do you even know how?" Again, Sonic shook his head. "I see…well I guess I can show you. And I'll even make it special just for you…" he gave him that same devilish look he had this whole time. He sat on the small bench that rested between both walls of the lockers and pulled Sonic closer to him while grabbing Sonic's member in his free hand. He blinked for a moment. "Seens you get bigger the harder you get…_that's_ a nice surprise…now then…" he then took Sonic's head into his mouth. With his tongue, he played around with the opening of his penis and the rim of his head. Sonic looked wide-eyed at what he was seeing and feeling. After he was adjusted, he took the entirety of Sonic inside his warm, wet cavern of a mouth. First he moved his head back and forth slowly to coat Sonic but then began to go faster. Sonic let out low moans though he tried not to. Knowing this only made Silver suck harder and slower as to make him enjoy it. Sonic moaned a bit louder when he felt Silver start to adjust and wrap his tongue to his width. Sonic shut his eyes tightly as his body tensed slightly and began to tremble.

"Stop…" he mumbled. Silver continued anyway. Sonic couldn't hold himself any longer and cummed in Silver's mouth. Silver's lips curled as he stood up. "What are you-" he was cut off by Silver kissing him. He then felt Silver inserting he tongue within his own mouth, transferring his seed to him, allowing him to taste himself. Silver released him smiling, swallowing whatever was left inside his mouth. He pat Sonic on the chest. He uttered but one thing as he left to put on his clothes.

"See you later…" Sonic looked at him, flush faced and waited a minute to put his on as well. He had to ask a random security guard for the location of his next room. He shuffled inside quickly and sat in a seat next to Shadow. Shadow had a raised eyebrow to Sonic's strawberry streaked cheeks.

"Where have you been this whole time young man?" the teacher asked.

"Really…?" Shadow commented. Sonic merely looked down.

"I got lost….and something held me up….but I found my way…."


	3. Later

Later…

Sonic and Shadow walked towards the outside courtyard for lunch, Sonic still looking down avoiding eye contact with anybody and Shadow looking at him puzzled.

"Seriously….what happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it…." He slightly mumbled.

"What does that mea-"

"Heeeeeeeeey buuuuddy!" Silver yelled smiling while throwing his arm over Sonic's shoulder. Shadow made a stabbing death glare at the albino hedgehog. Silver, feeling each metaphorical knife running through him, rubbed the place between his chest and waist, or otherwise, his stomach. _'what was that?'_ he glanced at Shadow and found the soul of murderous intent. _'Still mad at me huh?'_ "Hey, I'm starving! Mind if I join you guys?" Sonic didn't answer, Shadow continued to glare. He let out a fake laugh. "What's wrong with you two?" Sonic remained silent and Shadow continued the neverending glare. "Fine, fine, I can take a hint." He said, unhitching himself from Sonic. "See ya later…" he said while walking ahead. Sonic sighed in relief as Shadow scoffed irritably.  
"Hey Shadow…." Sonic said, finally talking, relieving the ebony a bit.

"Yeah?"

"You know if they have chilidogs?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After consuming about five (he was working on it) he felt much more calmer. Shadow just looking in astonishment at how many dogs he'd just consumed in the matter of three minutes. He blinked awkwardly at the scene but was inwardly happy he had reverted back to normal as quickly as he'd changed. He unconsciously started to smile at him. Pausing before shoving the last piece in his mouth, Sonic looked up at him.

"What's up? You're smiling." Shadow blinked, realizing he was guilty with said crime. He cleared his throat and replaced his smile with a slight grin.

"Just thinking…." This caught the blue boy's interest.

"Bout what?" he asked before tossing the remainder of his food in his mouth.

"Nothing really…."

"But it made you smile so it couldn't have been nothing." He stated, smiling himself. Shadow looked down in thought for a second. _'Oh like I can really tell you that you, a guy, made me smile? That's laughable. Well I wouldn't be able to with a straight face and definitely not here…'_

"Don't worry about it." He finally said aloud. Sonic, with his arms in a folded manner on the table, leaned forward. His face adorned with half-lidded eyes and a toothy grin.

"Whatcha thinkin bout Shadz?" he blinked, wondering when exactly someone told him one of his nicknames. Then he mirrored Sonic, everything matching except the expression. He was somewhat glaring with half-lidded eyes and a slight frown.

"I told you, don't worry about it…"  
"Well what do we have here?" they both looked over to Silver, who had a lunch tray in one hand and was waving with the other with a joker-like smile. He opened his eyes and looked at them again. "Y'know…if you stay that close, people'll think you wanna kiss…" Shadow and Sonic turned back, just noticing the slight space between their muzzles. Shadow simply sat back, eyes closed. Sonic, slightly blushing, sat back as well. Silver took the moment to sit next to Sonic, who unconsciously scooted over. Shadow, ignoring the new presence slightly, bit into his burger. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing really…" Sonic stated, his awkwardness creeping back slowly.

"So, how bout you Shadow?" he asked, chin atop intertwined fingers, elbows on the table. He had an odd habit of sitting that way when talking to people. Shadow looked over at him irritably.

"Shit." He said bluntly. For some apparent reason, Sonic found himself trying to stifle his laughter. Shadow smirked at his reaction and Silver looked at Shadow with distaste. The ebony of the three stood up, stepping around his seat. Sonic made a "where are you going?" type face. "Bathroom. Don't do anything stupid…" he said, directing that mostly at Silver.

"Don't worry, heh, I don't _do_ stupid things…" Silver replied, putting emphasis on the word 'do'.

"Don't do anything…" Shadow replied a bit forcefully.

"Can't promise that one." He said with a teasing smile. Shadow frowned deeply at him. "Didn't you have to go potty?" Shadow continued to glare. "Heh, we don't want you to soil yourself now do we?" Shadow grew irritated. "Go on now." Silver slightly commanded, all the while smiling. Shadow, surely, but reluctantly, walked away to the washroom. The two sat in silence for a moment. Sonic silently chewed on his French fries as Silver waited to make sure Shadow was well away. "Hey, you bored?"

"Umm…a little…" he admitted in a low voice.

"Come with me." He stated, puling Sonic out of the seat. Sonic, failing at being reluctant, was dragged along for the ride. They ran into a semi-empty school building and rounded a corner to what seemed to be an abandoned corridor. Then they walked down to the lonely classroom and Silver pushed the door ajar and led him inside. Sonic looked around to takin his surroundings in a bit. The room they were in seemed to be an ex little book club. He figured that because there were many bookshelves but each was empty with a bit of dust gathered atop each plank. He walked to the window and peered out just to notice that where ever they were, no one really walked past the area. Not realizing the predicament Silver had put him in, he obliviously walked over to the mini lockers with his back turned to the other hedgehog.

The albino on the other hand kept his eyes on Sonic the whole time. The way his eyes panned the room slowly, how he lingered in a spot for only a moment before letting his curiosity get the better of him and moving somewhere else. How he couldn't help but fiddle with things for his slight amusement. Silver was taking all of this in with a smirk stuck to his face. All but suddenly, Sonic broke the silence asking a question.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"Well now, what's with that question?" he asked, his smile now completely visible, but because the azure hedgehog wasn't facing him, invisible.

"I'm all for sight-seeing but this place is kind of quiet…"

"Really?" Silver responded while stepping closer to him.

"Actually, this room is more private than anything…."

"Why do you say that?" Silver asked in a bit of sarcasm.

"Well cause…I haven't seen anyone walk by here, inside or out. It's like no one knows about this place." Sonic said, stating the obvious and making Silver's point clearly visible but not paying attention to the meaning of his own rambling.

"Heh….really Sonic…..that just makes this all the more easier…." Sonic's face furrowed in confusion. He spun around to face Silver, who might as well have been smiling evilly.

"Easier for wha-" Sonic was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against his own. Sonic went wide-eyed as he felt his back hit the lockers. He couldn't back away and with the way his arms were stuck between them, he couldn't exactly push him away. He was pinned down and helpless, just the way Silver wanted him. He pressed himself onto the cobalt, making him groan in muffled protest.

"Trying anything against me is useless…" he simply stated while wrapping his arms around the blue boy. "I've got you now…you're mine…" he then bit into his neck, roughly for the hell of it.

"No!" Sonic gasped through a surprised quick breath. Silver merely chucked and continued by what he was doing. He bit him again, gentler, then sucked on the patch he'd sunk his teeth into. This was sending Sonic on a confused frenzy, being split about the situation. He didn't want Silver to be doing that to him but….it….it felt good. More than good…pleasurable. Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts by Silver's tongue making its way from his shoulder to the top of his neck, leaving a hot trail behind. Sonic nearly cried out, his face now flushed. This amused Silver.

"What's wrong…..Ssssso-nic?" he asked, letting the hissing play with his ears.

"S-Shadow said n-not to go anywhere…."

"But _you_ followed _me _here…." Came a whispered response from Silver. Feeling his breath on his neck gave Sonic chills.

"I didn't know that you were going to this!" he yelled, trying to push away.

"Yes you did…..remember the last thing I told you in the locker room right?" it then dawned on him that the last thing he said was 'see you later'. He didn't think about it ever since he began eating. He slightly cursed his love of chilidogs for making him forget. A tug on his pants made him snap out his mind yet again. Silver's eyes met his own, grimace to a smirk. "Stop fighting me So-nic…" he chuckled darkly afterward, throwing his arm around Sonic's neck, pulling him in. Sonic tried to wriggle free to no avail. Silver yanked down the rim of Sonic's pants, revealing the blue boy's boxers. The snow furred one smiled while leaning against him more, rubbing his leg against the other's slightly throbbing member.

"Stop it!" he yelled, wanting to get away but no possible way of doing it.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that…" he replied in a teasing voice.

"He said stop it…." They both went wide-eyed at the sound of the voice. The voice seemed to come out of nowhere but peering past Silver, Sonic saw that it was none other than Shadow. Silver, judging from both the voice and Sonic's current expression figured that the ebony hedgehog was behind him. He sighed, closed his eyes and stepped away from Sonic.

"Happy?" he asked, voice drenched in sarcasm. Sonic took the free space as an opportunity to fix his pants. Shadow, instead of verbally responding instead responded with a fist to Silver's face, sending him flying backwards a distance away.

"Does that give you and answer?" Shadow asked in an annoyed-beyond-belief type voice. Silver wiped a developing trail of blood away from his muzzle.

"Ow…okay….a little touchy for my taste….but I guess I deserved that…."

"More than deserved it." Shadow retorted back, anger growing. Sonic looked at the situation a bit confused. Shadow was yelling at Silver as if something had happened to him….or….as if he'd done something to him.

"Still mad at me?" Silver asked while smirking. Shadow at this moment lunged for Silver but was stopped by two things. Telekinesis and Sonic latching himself to Shadow. He looked back at him with an unintentional menacing glare.

"Let….go…." Sonic blinked and quickly did what he was told. Shadow then radiated a bit of chaos energy to break the invisible force. He then grabbed Sonic's wrist and stomped off toward the door, slightly hurting and dragging Sonic along. "Stay away from Sonic….and stay the hell away from me." Shadow warned before slamming the door.

"I can't do that Shadow and you know it…."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Sonic and Shadow, back in the corridor, were shuffling past everything quickly before Sonic broke the silence.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" with you' is how he wanted to finish that question, but decided not to since he didn't know him that well to begin with.

"It's none of you concern…"

"You're being weird, I can worry if I want to!" Shadow simply scoffed. "Hey…did…something happen….with you and Silver?" Shadow winced to himself and gripped his hand into a tight fist.

"Like I said, it's none of your-"

"I wanna know if it's got you this pissed off just hearing his name!" Shadow looked over at him, a bit shocked at not only his concern but the pureness behind it. "Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"How can you help me if you can't help yourself?" Shadow found no relevance in that statement causing him to raise a brow. "Obviously whatever's bothering you is something you can't get over and it's hurting you. How are you supposed to help me if you can't help yourself first?"

"The only way I can help myself about that is if I kill him…"

"How bout you tell me about it instead?" Shadow, reluctant to talk about what happened in yesteryear, looked at Sonic. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't sad. The concern showed through the overall look on his face, especially his eys. Shadow, closing his own sighed.

"I'll….tell you about it at my place later….when do you want to leave?"

"Whenever you're ready."


	4. Explanations

Explanations…

Sonic and Shadow skipped the rest of the day and to do so, told their teacher that Shadow didn't feel well and that leaving Sonic to situate alone wasn't a good idea so the teacher pardoned them. They walked back to the building in what would be awkward silence if it weren't for the shuffling of feet and the bustle of the streets. They reached the apartment building and went inside to the fourth floor via elevator. Shadow lived on the fourth floor. They unloaded themselves from the lifting contraption and the ebony of the two unlocked the door and let the azure inside.

"Pretty nice play you go here Shads…" he mumbled a bit while taking in his surroundings. "Anyone with vision could totally tell you live here." A half-amused smirk came from Shadow.

"Really? I tried to hide it so well." he said with playful sarcasm. Sonic looked over with a smirk of his own.

"Black, red, and white with hints of yellow. So inconspicuous." sarcasm weighing in heavily.

"I know." he replied and after looking at each other, they began to laugh. The walls of the living room were red with white carpeting. The couch and seats were black with gold accents. He also owned a round, black glassed table with gold accents as well. It all went together oh-so-nicely. Sonic quickly thought in the middle of their laughing fit. After it ceased, Sonic plopped onto the couch just to notice the plasma TV in the middle of an entertainment center.

"You rich?" he stated more than questioned. He looked over at Shadow who was eyeing him questionably from the doorway.

"I guess you could say that. 'Rents are rich and tend to send me way more money than necessary. I never spend it all….I just throw it in shoe boxes and put it in my closet." Sonic looked at him, jaw moments from dropping.

"You…..you're not serious…"

"You wanna bet?" He walked to a room that from the style of the apartments, realized it was his bedroom. "Come on. I'm running out of space anyway. You can take a few boxes." He opened the door and walked in, leaving it agar for the other to follow. Sonic hopped off the couch and entered the open door. The room's walls were black. 'Figures…' His eyes traveled to the blood red carpeting and then to the bed sheets, which were inscribed with what seemed like a custom logo for him. He then followed Shadow over to the closet and looked in amazement at how full his closet was. Not to mention that the ebony's feet weren't exactly small. The oversized boxes almost blocked out the small light gleaming behind them. He pulled down about four boxes, handing half of them to Sonic. Seeing the blue one's extreme curiosity, he sighed. "If you look in there, you're not gonna want to take it from me…"

"What?" he blinked. "Yeah….you're right…." he slumped down next to the bed and placed the boxed down. Then he lay flat against the bed, exhaling and closing his eyes. 'Man this is soft….'

"Hey…" Sonic opened his eyes just to be met with red irises. "What are you doing?" It took him a minute to realize Shadow was leaned over him. Upon the actual realization, he burst forward to sit up, smacking foreheads with the other. Both clasped their heads to try to calm the rush of pain, almost in unison. "AGH! What the hell?!"

"O-w…….sorry…." he couldn't really say anything other than that, seeing the agitation on the other's face. Shadow, for the second time in two minutes, sighed.

"Never mind….."

"So….umm…." Sonic started, cautious about asking him about it again. From his expression, Shadow could tell what he was getting at.

"Do you want it long or short?"

"We have time so…long…."

"And just whose fault was that?"

"Silver's."

"……right….well basically….Silver likes to mess with you for two reasons."

"Okay. What are they?"

"Well….three I think….one, he likes to bother slash 'turn' newcomers….."

"……….I see…." he replied while looking down at his twiddling fingers.

"Two is me…..I'll tell you about that in a sec. And….he might actually be interested in you…." Sonic looked up abruptly.

"………what?!"

"Yeah….he doesn't usually do these things himself. He might've had Jet or one of his other idiots to do it….but he didn't this time….he did it himself…." he then looked at Sonic and noticed the concern on his face. "Hey, what's wrong? What're you thinking about?"

"Just wondering why it was me that he personally went after….but this isn't about me. Continue please."

"Umm right…" he sighed. "Well about two years ago we met as freshmen here. He wasn't like how he is now…he was actually kinda shy and low spoken. But anyway, he used to follow me around because he didn't like being that way so he somehow thought that following me would teach him not to be that way. But somewhere that adoration of his turned into jealousy. He told me it was ridiculous how popular I was and that I didn't care and that it was wasted on me because I didn't care. After that he stopped hanging around me so much. I didn't mind either way and that pissed him off even more. Then there was this girl named Blaze that we both knew….she added to it without trying to…"

"Hmm? Does she still go to the school?"

"Yeah."

"But how did she add to it?" Sonic inquired confusedly. Shadow folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well ever since we had come to that school, he'd noticed her and actually she was the reason he wanted to become bolder. He had a huge crush on her…"

"I fail to see the problem."

"The thing is the one he went to get help from was the one she liked instead. And when she told me, I tried to tell her about him…..she said that he wasn't her type and that she had no feeling towards him….he was standing at the door when this was happening though. I saw how pissed he was when I told her that I felt about her how she felt about Silver. She was hurt and ran out…well tried to…"

"What happened?" at this point, Sonic had a sad look on his face, which Shadow acknowledged with one of his own.

"You see….."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

As Blaze ran out the door, she blindly ran into Silver head-on. He grabbed her shoulders to brace her from falling.

"Hey, you okay?" she glared up at him with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Do I look okay to you?! Let go!" and with that she snatched away from him running around him and out the door. He looked down for a moment before clenching both his fist and gritting his teeth.

"What's your problem now?" Shadow asked with a blank glance his way.

"You! You're my god damned problem!" Silver growled through clenched teeth.

"How? I did nothing to you." Came the reply as he turned to get his bag from the floor behind him.

"Because! You have everything everyone wants! Money, friends, popularity, skills, everything and you don't even care let alone want it!"

"It seems more like I have everything _you _want….heh…" he smirked to himself then started to walk away.

"People like you piss me off!"

"Why? Because they're 'better than you'? Because they can get things you can't? Because they can steal the heart of a girl they don't want and that you can never have? You know…." he then turned to face him, returning Silver's glare of rage with just a mere frown. "You're really pathetic."

"What? What even makes you say that?"

"You are that coward. You don't speak up, you never fight for what you want, you never get anything done and you'll never be anything in life. You won't even be able to be a man, you coward. You're nothing but a low-life pansy. A wimp. A lil bitch…" he proclaimed with a smug smirk in the albino's face. By this time, Silver had swelled up with so much anger that he tackled Shadow down. He swung at him while over him just to have his attacks blocked and his fists grabbed. Shadow laughed. "Honestly, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! Take it back!"

"Do you want me to shut up or take it back?"

"Take it back!"

"What? It's the truth."

"I said, take it back damn it!"

"Make me…" he said before flipping Silver over his head, then standing up himself. Silver flew into some boxes that were stacked there earlier on. Shadow quickly went for him. Before Silver could really open his eyes he'd been launched again but into a blackboard this time. He hit with a crash and gasped from the pain of the deadening smack. He slid down slowly until his feet reached the floor, then collapsed to his hands and knees. "What's this? I thought you were gonna make me take it back. Guess not. So you're a coward and you're weak….figures…most cowards are. Well, see ya…." As he stepped to the doorway, he was stopped by these words:

"Just you watch! I'll make sure I take everything away from you! You'll have nothing!" Silver shouted, still in that same position. Shadow closed his eyes and scoffed in amusement.

"We'll see….later…" and with that, he was gone.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Y'know Shadow, you were a cocky smartass…"

"Shut up okay?" he replied with folded arms.

"……you might still be one…" Sonic mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Heh…nothing."

"You're the smartass if you ask me…"

"Really? Indulge me."

"Anyway! He led random attempts to sabotage me in many ways. He got my fan club revoked too, which I was actually glad for. Those girls were strange as hell…"

"Pfffft…"

"SHUT IT!" he was a bit flustered at this point. Sonic, despite trying to hold it in, burst into laughter. Shadow huffed to get his attention back. "Are you done?" he got a few more giggles out before wiping his eye free of a tear.

"Okay…okay…. I'm done."

"Swear it…." He commanded with a bit of a threatening glare.

"I swear!" he yelled holding his hands up smiling.

"Anyway, he did that but he couldn't really get anything else accomplished. Even though I had the ability, I didn't join any teams so he couldn't get me kicked off. I didn't join clubs so he couldn't get me kicked out. The only thing he could ruin was my rep and that I wouldn't let happen so…."

"Basically he failed?"

"Not exactly but yeah." He chuckled. "But then he surprised me one day….I caught him following me down the hall after the bell rang…."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Eh….guess I will ditch…what're you gonna do stalker?" he said turning to the side to see Silver through half lidded eyes. Surprisingly, the other was looking down with a flushed face. Shadow let out a rough sigh. "What is it now?"

"…………….." he just continued to look down not saying anything.

"Look, if you don't want anything then-" he blinked as Silver suddenly grabbed his hand. "What?" was the response with an annoyed, confused face.

"Come this way……" he didn't let his face be seen as he pulled him along. He took him to what seemed to be an abandoned part of the school.

"Where………is this?" he asked while being pulled into a room labeled "Reading Club".

"Somewhere convenient……I need….to talk to you…."

"'Bout what?" his annoyance coming back in his voice.

"………….something….." and with that he pushed Shadow into a chair.

"What?"

"What if….there's a person? A person you thought you hated but….."

"Just do something about it. All of your problems have to do with your inability to take action. Just take a leap and do somethi-" his eyes went wide. Silver was….kissing him?! He shoved him away with a force that made the chair topple backwards, him along with it. He stood up quickly, glaring and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "What the hell?! What's wrong with you?!"

"You! I didn't get it at first until the other day! I didn't know why……" he hung his head down again as a few tears escaped his eyes. Shadow started on, slightly angry, slightly irritated and very, very confused. "I didn't know why I loved to be around you when we first met….I didn't understand why I enjoyed your company more than Blaze's…..I didn't understand why saying that I hated you hurt….or why I had random thoughts about you throughout the day…..until….until I remembered…..I thought about that my mom told me. I had all the things she'd told me about….."

"Which would be?"

"Constant thought and dreams….confusion…happiness that unexplained…..jealousy…anger unexplained…..all of it….she said that….that when I would feel that way…would mean that I….."

"You what?"

"It would mean that I was in love, Shadow! With you!" he said while glaring back, crying and red in the face. Shadow looked surprised…shocked for a second before returning to his glare.

"You've got to be kidding! Then if that was the case, why'd you get so mad about Blaze?"

"That…was actually not why I got mad……I did like Blaze at first but her rejecting me isn't why I got mad…"

"Then why?"

"It was because….she had said it first…and I thought about what would've happen, had you accepted her…that thought of her being with you for just that moment…that made me mad. Then when she looked at me as if it were my fault….that made me mad too…."

"So then why'd you attack me?"

"I needed to vent…"

"So all that stuff you said was bogus?"

"………..some of it….."

"So what was true? And if you didn't mean it, why are you doing what you're doing now?"

"I told you I'd take everything away….the truth is….I was going to do that so the only thing you'd have left was…."

"You?" Silver looked up at the blank faced Shadow. "Do you honestly think I'd like you, let alone even want you around by the time that came?"

"I'd make you."

"How when you couldn't even make me take back what I said?"

"………." Then came a scoff from the midnight hedgehog as he closed his eyes.

"That's what I thought." He then heard Silver walking towards him. His automatic reaction was to get into a defensive position but Silver just grabbed his hands and yanked Shadow forward, just to kiss him yet again. Shadow, slightly more agitated, pulled back, making Silver loose his balance and his footing, making a bad effect on himself and also causing Silver to topple over onto him. He'd accidently made his position worse and was cursing himself in the head for doing so. He was having a hard time fighting back due to the restraint of his legs being clamped together by Silvers and his fists held closed as well. But, even in this situation there were a couple of things he didn't understand. The first being why he couldn't get Silver to stop. He knew for a fact that Silver wasn't that strong or heavy, he proved that when he tossed him across the room twice. He figured either he was tired or…this was making him weak somehow. And the other thing he was wondering was why this whole thing wasn't bothering him as much as it should've. He is Shadow, popular guy in school….being kissed by another guy. Two boys kissing for chaos's sake! He decided that his best bet for now wasn't to be thinking but to be doing something about this.

Well, he couldn't pull away, being that he was the one on the floor. He couldn't really roll over either, due to his legs being in between Silver's either. 'Great….I'm stuck…' he groaned something incoherent to Silver. He ignored it but after a second, pulled away. Before Shadow could say anything, Silver leaned his head to Shadow's neck and began to work there. Also in the midst of Shadow's confusion, Silver had intertwined the ebony's digits with his own. At this point, Shadow wanted off, NOW.

"S-Silver?" he mumbled something but it wasn't heard due to what he was doing. "Get the hell off me!" Silver sat up slowly then looked him in the face.

"I'm not moving."

"Get off!" he growled through gritted teeth. He leaned down close to Shadow's face and murmured two words with an almost malignant smile on his face.

"Make me." Shadow at first glared at him as the albino continued to smile. He then forced all his energy to his arms and pushed Silver away. The thing was that even though he's successfully gotten him off he was still bound by the hands of intertwined fingers. And the position that they landed in was anything but pure. Shadow was on his knees hovering over the other. Silver found himself surprised and blushing. His legs were around Shadow's waist and he was situated in his lap with his back on the carpeting. Shadow flashed a cocky smirk.

"You were saying?" Silver growled.

"Let me up."

"Why? You obviously wanted me to do something but you're chickened out, coward."

"Talk about me? You're enjoying this too much yourself!" Shadow blinked, smile quickly drained from his face. He stood up, dropping Silver to the floor completely and started to walk away. 'What the hell…..is wrong with me?' He grabbed his jacket from the floor before. "Shadow….."

"Shut up!" he yelled before running out the door, not even daring to turn back….

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"But yeah….after that he started doing that crap when he messes with the new transfers."

"I get it now!" Sonic said while holding up a finger.

"Get what?"

"Since he couldn't have you, he gets other boys instead."

"Huh….I guess you could be right…." He said looking a bit astonished himself. "Never thought of it that way."

"Umm Shadow…." Sonic asked, not making eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"Did Silver make you gay?"

"………..get out……"

"I was joking!" he yelled while laughing.

"Do I look gay to you?" he asked while pointing at himself.

"Well from what everyone says, you're not dating or interested in any girls…."

"You've only been there half a day and you heard that much?" Sonic chuckled.

"And also you said yourself that you were enjoying what Silver was doing….."

"Do you really want to know?" he inquired, a smile creeping on his face. Sonic, border lining the confused, sweat-dropped while scratching his cheek with an index finger.

"Umm yes? Even a hint will do."

"A hint huh? Hmm…." He grabbed Sonic's face and kissed his cheek. Sonic's eyes widened as his cheeks went from peach to strawberry. Releasing him, Shadow smirked. "What does that tell you?"

"T-tha-that y-y-you are!-" he stammered while pointing an accusing, shaking finger at him.

"What about you?" he asked laughing. "You don't qualify either. So can I get a hint?" Sonic looked up for a second.

"I guess…." He went to kiss Shadow on the cheek but his mistake was not securing his face. Shadow purposely turned and kissed Sonic on the lips. Sonic was red up to his ears by the surprise, which sent Shadow into a laughing fit. "What gives?!"

"Your face!" he managed through laughs. "Your face is priceless!" With an angry, half-hearted pout, he stood up and grabbed the boxes.

"I'm goin' home damn you." Shadow just smiled.

"Alright, alright…." He stood up, grabbing the other two boxes. "Let's go." After getting everything situated one floor down, Shadow went for the door. "See ya later Sonic."

"Yeah…..yeah you jerk…."

"What, you want something else?" he said with a sneaky look on his face.

"I want you to go upstairs! Now!" he yelled, playfully throwing a couch cushion at the door. The ebony hedgehog simply caught it and threw it back.

"Fine, later." And with that, he was on. Sonic decided to take the cardboard contraptions into his room.

"Man today was crazy…..first Silver….doing…..that….then Shadow kissing me….man…I'm gonna be busy…" he flopped down on the bed, one box in hand. "Guess I'll have to deal…." He then decided it was a good time to finally look inside. When he did though, his eyes went wide. "THIS IS TOO MUCH MONEY!"


	5. The Next Day

The Next Day

Sonic exited the apartment sleepy-eyed and yawning. He didn't get much sleep last night from thinking too much. And in addition he woke up too early. He was dressed without the sweater, it rested over his shoulder. He wore the tie loosely and his shirt un-tucked. He headed to the elevator and went up a floor. He stood in front of the door momentarily before ringing the apartment bell.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZZZZT!

"…………the hell?"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

"……what the hell is that?" Shadow sat up sleepily. He looked at the time in confusion. "Who the hell is……" he thought about how stupid the question was and headed for his front door.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

"Stop pushing the damn bell, it's spazzing." He stated, looking at the door. He didn't really hear the response, just mumbles. "What?" he asked while opening the wooden barrier.

"Sorry….I didn't know…" Sonic repeated a bit louder. Shadow yawned widely while at the door. Sonic, with sleepy curiosity, poked at one of Shadow's canine teeth. "Oh wow, you have fangs." Shadow leaned his head away to get the finger out of his mouth.

"It makes it easier to bite people…."

"You……what?"

"You heard me…" by this time Shadow was more awake than Sonic. "I bite people. Especially sleepy blue hedgehogs that come waking me up before five in the morning." The blue hedgehog in question took a step back.

"W…..what?"

"Heh…Sonic come in here."

"……..are you trying to bite me?"

"At the moment no. I just want to stop standing here dressed like this….." and that's when he finally decided to pay attention to the attire of his companion. _'Just a muscle T and boxers…..wait BOXERS?!_' he blinked a few times causing Shadow to laugh. He was grabbed by the hand and pulled into the apartment. "Never wake up this early again…."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After a few moments Sonic was sitting on a familiar couch as Shadow began to get himself ready. The azure could hear the shower running from there. He was fighting hard not to drift off but was losing horribly. He fell asleep soon after Shadow entered the shower.

When Shadow finally emerged, he smiled at the sleeping hedgehog before going to change. He came out to find him the same as before. _'I wonder if food'll wake him up….'_ He then walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. He pulled out eggs, bread and orange juice from the lower half and pulled some sausages from the upper. He poured the glasses and placed them on coasters in front of the sleeping one. He then threw the food on the stove and let the flames take its course before fixing the food to two plates. He looked into the living room._ 'Still sleeping.' _He chuckled as he trudged along the carpet. He placed the plates adjacent to the glasses before sitting down. To his surprise, Sonic fell over unto his shoulder. He shook his head smiling.

"Sonic, wake up."

"Nngn…"

"Sonic…" he wiggled his shoulder a bit. This annoyed him but didn't wake him. His response to it was pushing him back and lying in his lap. This caused the ebony's smile to widen a bit.

"Wake up."

"No…" he whined, wrapping his arms around his "pillow" and nuzzling into it.

"Sonic."

"Ten more minutes, swear."

"The food'll be cold…"

"Microwave."

"The juice'll be warm."

"Ice."

"You'll wrinkle my clothes."

"Iron."

"Sonic!" he somewhat chuckled.

"Ten…..swear…" he nuzzled the softness again and slightly curled up on the comfyness of the couch.

"Are you gonna keep doing that?"

"Huh?"

"Although I don't really mind you snuggling me like that."

"…..what?"

"Heh heh heh…..open your eyes stupid." Sonic did as told and all he saw was the tan sweater the other was wearing. He blinked. "You couldn't tell? You didn't notice you were lying down or something?" Sonic quickly sad up a bit flush faced.

"S-Sorry."

"I said I didn't mind. Anyway, finish your food for me so I can wash the dishes before we leave." With a nod, he grabbed a sausage, eating it a bit timidly. Shadow stifled a laugh, catching Sonic's attention.

"What?"

"You go straight for it huh?" Sonic's blush instantly worsened.

"That is not funny! You cooked that on purpose!" He stood up to go but was stopped by Shadow latching onto his wrist.

"Sorry! Sorry, okay, no more jokes. Promise."

"Jerk…." He mumbled before sitting next to him again.

"What was that?"

"Nothing….."

"You sure?" then came a smirk.

"Positive…..jerk….."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Later on after a bit more teasing from Shadow's end they arrived at school. Again, Sonic received strange looks for being with the "cool and spicy lone wolf" of the school and even stranger looks for the person walking to greet him.

"Yo, Sonic!" the alabaster hedgehog waved single-handedly.

"Oh, hey Silv…"

"Hmm? Nickname now?"

"Can't help it, it's a habit."

"Heh, anyway it's cute." Sonic blinked at him.

"Cute?"

"No. Something I saw this morning was cute…" Shadow mentions to no one in particular. He'd been looking off somewhere the whole time.

"And what would you deem 'cute' Shadow?" the ebony then looked slyly at the azure.

"Oh, I don't know. What was it again?"

"Screw….you Shads…..screw…you…." he replied, face chalk full of embarrassment. Silver looked back and forth between the smiling Shadow and the berated Sonic.

"So….what was it?"

"Nothing!" Sonic yelled abruptly.

"It's not nothing…" Shadow closed his eyes then opened one towards the blue boy, "he's just not telling…"

"Tell me!" Silver then grew a smile.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Yes it is!"

"I said it was nothing!" Sonic clenched his bag to his chest and was scuffling away with his face colored.

"Spill it! What are you hiding?" he began his pursuit.

"Nothing!" He was frustrated at this point. Shadow scoffed with a smile_. 'Somehow….Sonic makes it tolerable to be around Silver….it doesn't even bother me…..at least….not at the moment…'_ He followed both with both hands in his pockets.

"What was it?" Silver pressured grabbing Sonic by the shoulders.

"It was nothing! Shads is just stupid! Now let go!" He yanked forward and promptly bumped into a pink hedgehog. As he went to help her up he noted that her uniform signified that she was a grade below them. "Whoops, my bad. You good?"

"Um yeah…so you're Sonic?" she asked, jade eyes glittering into emerald.

"Y…..yes. How'd you know? I only got here yesterday and all…"

"You're with Shadow, everyone picks up quickly around here." She smiled.

"Why Sonic! I'm hurt!" Silver proclaimed dramatically placing a hand to his chest with a fake shocked expression. He was struck across the back of the head by the black hedgehog almost immediately.

"Not funny…" the ebony grumbled.

"I'll say…" the azure contributed. The albino simply laughed with a toothy grin.

"You three want to do an interview for me? I'm Amy. I'm with the media club." _'No one asked you that…'_ Shadow thought and almost said physically but rejected with:

"Not into it…"

"Me neither, sorry." The albino replied, sweat-dropping with the refusal.

"I heard things like that tend to go….bad…" the blue replied.

"Oh! Please?! I could really use it!" they told me I needed something big and what's bigger that you three? Pleeeease?!" she grabbed both his hand and stared into his eyes.

"I would do it but I'm not good with these things…" he perspired a bit under her stare.

"Well…if you weren't alone…could you do it?" a smile beginning to creep its way onto her lips.

"Probably…but they don't want to do it…." 'Neither do I…..'

"Please you guys? For Sonic?" Amy looked towards the other two. Both Sonic and Amy had a pleading look in their eyes but for reasons completely diverse. Amy's was clear. Sonic's was so that he could get out of the situation. "Please?!" Shadow looked mortifyingly irritated and Silver a bit exasperated and frustrated at the girl's persistence. Besides, Sonic's face wasn't helping…."Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeease?!" she begged. Both hedgehogs' eye ridges twitched as they though the same thing. _'Sonic….for the love of CHAOS STOP MAKING THAT FACE?!'_ Sonic let a small whimper while looking down.

"Damn it…" both muttered.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Well, I'll be had! You actually-" she cut herself off by placing her hand against her rosy pink lipstick.

"Yup!" the pink hedgehog's smile shining almost as brightly as her red, slick hair band. Unbeknownst to her the three behind her looked absolutely miserable.

"How'd you do it? Shadow never agrees!"

"I dunno."

"Heh…I guess little boy blue here is a good luck charm for you huh?" Amy giggled, her cheeks turning a slight shade of rose.

"Maybe." She smiled as they both look to the three. On the other side of the gender equation, they were in quite the opposite disposition.

"S-sorry! I swear! I didn't mean to get you guys into this!"

"What does that mean?" Shadow grumbled.

"I thought you'd refuse again!" he retorted back slightly annoyed at Shadow's annoyance.

"How could we?"

"…….what does that mean?"

"That face!" Silver but in. "Your face was pleading badly!"

"Well you jumped to the wrong conclusion!"

"Not our fault! Plus that little whimper and the way you looked down…it was so…"

"Sorry…..sorry…." Sonic's ears went flat to his head with a sigh.

"Sorry for what? That was adorable! I wanted to hug you so bad!" he smiled widely. Sonic grumbled with an annoyed blush.

"I swear if either of you calls me cute again today I'm gonna…"

"I said 'adorable' not 'cute'."

"It's true anyway…." Shadow comments, again, to no one in particular. Anyone feel like he has a small attention span besides Silver? The azure huffed then looked off to the girls on the other side of the room.

"Anyway, this is my fault. I don't know why I have a hard time saying no."

"I've noticed." Silver smiled to himself just to get hit in the same spot as earlier. "OW! Honestly, Moody, stop doing that!"

"'Moody' am I?" A crimson glare to a honey stare.

"I swear you've got the mood swings of a menstruating girl….and the strength of a horse on crack…"

"……I really don't like you…."

"I've notice." Sonic interrupted the two with a fit of laughter. Shadow replied with a look of confusion as Silver simply smirked.

"At least he finds it funny."

"So…." The bat from before interjected. "You ready to go?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Yoo-hoo! Your media guru is here with an amazing trio. I'm Rouge, signing on with the 'cool and spicy lone wolf' Shadow…"

"…….the hell?"

"Shadow!" the snickers of the unmentioned two could be heard easily as they were forming into giggles.

"The hell was that?"

"Stop cursing! Ahem…and we have the exhilarant and daring Silver…"

"At your service…" you could hear the cocky smile in his voice.

"And the one who brought them here today. The cool blue boy, Sonic!"

"Uh, glad to be here."

"So the first question's an oldie. What's your type?" a confused look from the lot. "What? Girls want to know if they have a chance, hear em out will ya?"

"They have to be cute. And being a bit shy adds to the cuteness in a way. Also they'd have to be funny…we…at least make me laugh and modesty's a plus too ya know?" Silver's face contorted in pain as his foot was stomped. His foot closest to Shadow in fact. He covered his microphone. "You just love to hit me don't you?" Shadow covered his as well.

"You just love to ask for it don't you?" Sonic could've face palmed at the tension in the air between the black and the white. He simply pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned silently.

"So Shadow, what about you?" Rouge questioned, trying to distract the two from each other.

"No comment." A literal face-palm this time and a groan from Rouge.

"Well what about you?" she forwarded the question to Sonic.

"………..never thought about it. I just like who I like. It's something I see in the person I like…I guess. Is that weird?"

"Nope. Not at all. That's actually one of the best answers I've her on this segment. Okay. Next one. What's your pastime?"

"Computers mostly…I like technology." Silver answered quickly. Rouge then looked to Shadow.

"Music and bikes I guess…"

"Interesting…" she then look to Sonic.

"Running and video games. It's best to play with friends though."

"I bet. Now then, what are your favorite foods?"

"I like spicy things. They seem more exotic tasting."

"So you like the exotic, Silver?"

"Heh, maybe…."

"So then how bout you Shadow?"

"Anything decent is fine."

"Not choosy are you?"

"Is there a reason to be?"

"Not talkative either huh?"

"Any reason to be?"

"Radio show hun. How bout you, blue?"

"…..chilidogs…either than that I like sweets and candy."

"So sugar, spice and everything nice. And thus they make to Powerpuff Girls." Sonic smiled weakly at Rouge. This was followed quickly by Shadow's frown.

"Really, Shadow would make the best Buttercup. He loves punching people ya know?"

"Want to be an example?"

"I've gotten enough of you today."

"Ahem. Anyway, I noticed something about you three. You wear the uniforms a bit differently." Sonic looked to the two who looked bored with the whole ordeal. "Silver wears his correctly, meaning that he doesn't get easily bothered by what he's told to do. He'll do it if it fits him, correct?"

"Yes actually." He replied with the first non-cocky manner since the start.

"And you, Shadow, you never wear the tie meaning you hate to be bound by such things. It makes you feel owned and vulnerable, does it not?" Shadow looked slightly creeped out at how accurate that was. Although he doesn't wear a tie because Silver likes to yank on them, but that's off topic.

"Sure, that's about right."

"And you, Sonic. You wear everything but you do it loosely. That shows you're carefree and acknowledge the rules but don't exactly follow them all. It makes you a bit mischievous, doesn't it?"

"Are you reading us or something?"

"You could say that. The way a person dresses says a lot about them." She began to smile at him. "Speaking of which, what type of clothes do you three wear outside of school?"

"Hmm…I'd say a random polo and slacks are my wear." Silver replied, mentally searching his closet.

"Jeans and a T-shirt. No need to be fancy for not reason like someone."

"Polos are not fancy."

"I never said they were, did I?"

"I really wish you would go away…"

"Same here…."

"You're an ass you know…."

"What can you do about it?"

"Screw you."

"Bite me."

"Do you really want to-?"

"STOP!" Rouge interjected. "Okay, okay, throwing that question aside now I have two serious ones. Sonic…."

"Y-yes?"

"How are you friends with the both of them?! Well, how can you just sit calmly to all that bickering?"

"They're not….usually this bad from how long I've been around them…..maybe cause I'm usually sitting between them but….you've got them next to each other….."

"That and the fact that I hate his existence." Shadow added calmly looking to the ivory bat.

"I……I see…well, why?"

"Not comment." They both answered, looking in the opposite direction of the other.

"Okay……um…I think we should just wrap this up before a fight breaks out….this is Rouge signing off and may the rest of your day be eventful."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"I never want to do that again…" Sonic muttered. Unfortunately he was ignored by the two fuming hedgehogs. His ears lay flat as he walked a bit behind them. "Well….um guys?"

"What?" Shadow's annoyance was clearly visible. If Sonic's ears could go flatter they would've.

"Shouldn't we be heading to class?"

"Yeah…come on." And with that he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs.

"Eh…see you later Sonic…" he waved off with one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Sure, bye!"

"What are you waiting on? You mentioned going to class." Shadow called from the stairs.

"Sorry!" he gave Silver a quick wave before taking off to join Shadow.

"Since when do you need to be friendly with him?" he was staring him in the face irritably. Sonic, again, smiled weakly.

"Well he seemed sad you know? Plus….I figure something is wrong because he got angry way too quickly…"

"Eh, who cares anyway," he reached down and grabbed the azure's wrist, "let's go. Stop being so nice to everyone anyway. It's troublesome…"

"S-sorry." He yelled up as he was basically dragged along to class. Silver smiled to himself while leaning against the wall._ 'You really are too nice…and that's how I'll get you….just because I behave when Shadow's around doesn't mean I will when he's not…heh….' _And he walked off towards his class, awaiting the classes ahead that they shared…


	6. What Classes Bring

What Classes Bring…

P.E. struck yet again on all three hedgehogs as they, for the second time, headed for the pool. If the water wasn't enough of a reason for Sonic to be on edge, memories of yesterday were more than enough. The obsidian hedgehog watched as his expression went from smiling to tensely worried, his face nearly turning the same shade as his fur.

"Calm down…" azure ears perked up at the sudden warning. Sonic's head swiveled towards the warning as he was greeted with a face warming-shot. Shadow was pulling off his shirt and sweater, incidentally causing him to be eventually stuck that way. The blush could've been placed on the way Sonic watched as Shadow flexed to try to rectify his situation but it was more because of holding in laughter that was bubbling to get out. A slight snort escaped the muzzle of the blue one. "Don't… you…. dare…" Another freed itself, clearly with failed restraint. "Sonic…. Seriously…." Another, barely held in whatsoever. "Dammit…" he huffed knowing the immediate result. Sonic let out a barreling fit of laughter. "Stop it! Help me already!" you could just hear the frustrated blush on that tan muzzle of his.

"But! But! Oh, this is priceless!" he managed through.

"I fail to see it…" he grumbled.

"It's cause-it's cause!" he couldn't even get out the statement but instead ended up pointing at him and laughing even more.

"Because what? I don't care, just….help me!" Sonic finally managing to cease the never ending laughing and instead switched to giggling.

"Well it's cause you're talking but all I see it your shirt and….your arms are stuck in the air like that…couldn't help it." He then walked over to him just to hear a camera shutter sound. Again the sapphire's head swiveled towards the sound to find the pale furred hedgehog Silver himself holding up his cell phone, grin accompanying his muzzle, he slightly chuckled. Sonic shooed Silver away before Shadow had the chance to figure out what that was, although he also made a mental note to get that picture from him somehow just for giggles. He then tugged down the shirt and fully lifted the sweater so the ebony could be feed. Huffing, he looked to the other wondering why he was smiling so widely. He arched an eye ridge, silently inquiring. The smile just got bigger as he pointed to the questioning face.

"You're blushing." At this announcement, his blush slightly worsened.

"Shut up before I make you blush…"

"What? You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't what?" he questioned slowly, smirk appearing upon his visage.

"I…I dunno…."

"Yes you do. What wouldn't I do in this situation?"

"You wouldn't be standing so close…." He murmured while stepped back a bit. With the smirk ever growing, he stepped within the other's invisible barrier known as personal space.

"No, I wouldn't. Know what else I wouldn't do?"

"N-No…" is what stumbled out of his mouth. It wasn't an answer but a warning to stop screwing around with him. Although very aware of this, Shadow continued with his ploy.

"I also wouldn't hug you right now…" he mumbled out, eyes getting more devious by the second.

"No." again, a warning but with a back step. He was then snatched by his arms into a tight one-armed embrace. With his fee hand, the asphalt hedgehog lifted the chin of the other.

"You know what I really wouldn't do at a time like this? In a place like this?" Sonic, unable to talk or have a proper brain function due to the close proximity of him and his crush, just blinked slowly as if the acknowledge the talking. "I really, really wouldn't kiss you right now..." he leaned in slowly. The azure's peach cheeks mingling with the stain of red as his eyes closed slightly. Right before contact could be completely made, the smirk reformed itself.

"Told ya I'd make you blush…" and with that he let go and make sure to put some distance between him and Sonic's possible reaction. Sonic, instead of attacking in annoyance, grumbled in frustration only one word over and over whilst folding his arms.

"Jerk…jerk…jerk…jerk….jerk…"

"Who, me?"

"Yes you!" was one of the quickest retorts that Shadow had ever received back. Chuckling at the juvenile behavior, he took a step toward the other just to see the other take one away.

"Sonic…."

"Shadow…"

"Get undressed…" he commanded while looking away solemnly.

"W-What?"

"Swimming?" he gaze returned with a smirk. "Something else you thinkin' about?"

"N-no…" he slightly blushed again, pulling the sweater up and over, then folding it and walking over to the gym locker, duplicating this action with his shirt and pants. He slipped off his shoes and frowned as his feet collided with the floor. "Damn its cold…" a bigger smirk crossed Shadow's face.

"Hurry up…"

"I know!" he quickly slid on his shorts and they walked into the pool room.

"Hurry up and get into the water!" Vector yelled from said place. Sonic winced as he stepped down the ladder into the pool, Shadow just hopped in from the side. "Okay class, I need you to make teams of three! And pick carefully!" Sonic, already standing by Shadow, didn't really care who their third was. Unfortunately, he should have. A sudden pinch came to his rear as he yelped, jumping high enough to be almost completely out of the shallow end. Rubbing his fanny comically, he turned to see Silver smiling widely.

"What gives?"

"Wanna be my partner?"

"Eh?"

"So, you're gonna be team five, okay? Shadow Sonic and Silver…" Vector scribbled something on his clipboard and waded away. All three blinked and two sudden groans followed by one sweat drop.

"I have to work with **you**?" they questioned in sync, instantly annoying them both further.

"Well…that's one thing you agree on…" Sonic mumbled. Sliver 'humphed' and Shadow huffed, turning away. '_This couldn't get any much worse….'_

"Okay class, first thing I want you to do is learn to float facing up. You never know what could happen. You'll help each other in cycles and no one better try to fake out!" a class wide groan was instantaneously released. "I'm watching so begin!" he yelled while getting up to the side of the pool.

"Come one Sonic…" Shadow motioned with his arms open.

"…….hug?" he questioned with a finger to his face. He was replied to with a blank stare.

"No…I'm doing this so that you can lean back for support. In case you **don't** float."

"Why you?" Silver asked pointing with half-lidded eyes and a frown.

"Because, if it were **you** he'd drown for sure. He has to relax, remember?" Silver grumbled something as Sonic waded to Shadow and turned around.

"Well, I'll help him with the next one." He huffed after Sonic laid back.

"Yeah yeah…..so what you have to do is take deep slow breaths and relax…."

"A….about t-that……" he was almost as blue as his fur again at this point.

"What is it?"

"I c-can't….."

"……..why?" both the black and gray ones looked confused at the blue.

"I……aqua phobia……" was all he grumbled. All three remained silent for a moment before a slight giggle from Silver.

"Don't worry, we won't let you drown." He comforted with a genuine smile.

"Right. Now try it…." Shadow conformed.

"Yeah but it seems hard….."

"No it' not, see?" Silver swam to Sonic and wrapped his arms around his neck, letting his body float behind him. "See?" he smiled.

"But you can swim already…"

"That and get off…" Shadow groaned, forced to lift two others: one that he really didn't want there.

"It's best if you can already relax around us too. I'm relaxed with you so this is effortless. Him on the other hand…" he did a head motion towards the ebony.

"I hope you drown…." Shadow bluntly stated.

"But if I did, I'd drown Sonic…." He now had a sly smile, "like this…" he let his body weight take over him and Sonic. The blue boy, in an automatic panic, was sunken along with him easily. Under the water, the alabaster hugged the sapphire's neck tighter and planted a kiss upon peach lips. Above water however, an annoyed Shadow yanked the two up. Silver, relinquishing the taste of Sonic, stared at him a bit confused at first. Upon the stare back his expression changed to annoyed. Shadow dropped the two abruptly saying something along the lines of "Get the hell off" and he snatched them back up. Sonic had his eyes closed tightly and his lips pressed into a tight frown. Silver was coughing up; in the surprise of the drop he'd gotten water in his mouth and sucked it in as well. He stepped away as he continued with his fit.

"Group five! Quit screwing around! Shadow, hold him up and Silver, support his legs if he's still not doing it right." Shadow looked back with a nod and the other two continued as they were.

"Okay…sorry but I was trying to get him to quit, anyway-"

"Shadow, you're a bastard…." Silver choked out, clenching the throat that was stinging from coughs and chlorine. Shadow shrugged.

"Anyway, take slow….deep….breaths…" Sonic closed his eyes and did as he was told. His body calmed slightly as shown through the light float."See, you're doing it. Just stay relaxed…" Eventually, as was expected, he floated completely to the surface, eyes still closed. Shadow stepped beside Sonic, letting him float alone, slight smile on his visage. "Sonic."

"Hmm?" he looked confused as to the placement of the voice. Wasn't he behind him?

"Good job." The emerald orbs revealed the surprise in them as he looked at the ceiling. He smiled. But it was all screwed to hell when Vector blew the whistle, startling Sonic, causing an instant Titanic reenactment with the hedgehog. Silver giggled while latching onto the flailing arms in the water and pulling their owner to safety.

"Alright! SWITCH!" Sonic glared at the croc, hyperventilating wildly while clinging to Silver.

"Well Sonic, come one, be my support!" he commanded to the captive in his arms with a wink.

"U-um…..okay….but you already did it." He stepped away, closer to Shadow than anything. Silver lay on his back now, floating to the blue hedgie. As the top of his head hit Sonic's belly he looked down at him with a frown. "Show-off…" he replied with a toothy smile. Shadow, irritated at the next turn, looked off in space. Sonic raised an eye ridge to inquire the song Silver had begun to hum. Looking upon the azure's confused face he summoned him closer with a finger gesture. Sonic complied by leaning, his hear to Silver's lips…

"I wanna fuck you in the ass…" Sonic immediately up righted himself and walked away to the spaced out one this caused a giggled to erupt from the floating body. Shadow looked at him questionably, earning a headshake from the other.

"Okay, SWITCH!" almost instantly after the call was yelled, Sliver appeared next to them, sly smile and half lidded eyes ever present.

"Don't….touch me…" was the immediate response. He did a kick start off the floor and swam backwards effortlessly.

"Am I the only one that sucks at swimming?"

"Yes…" they both answered. Silver was a bit humored by the question whereas Shadow was monotone. A sigh. '_Great….'_

"Next, we'll practice swimming! That's the point of this class you know!" 'Or so I heard' was what he mumbled under his breath. Espio, the other co-teacher of Physical Education, looked at him questionably.

"Honestly…"

"Now, what you'll do is hold on to your partner arms and kick as hard as you can. After you seem good and done with that-"

"Seem? Vector…"

"Shush! After you're done with that your other partner will hold you by the waist so that you can add your arms into the equation. Now, begin!"

"Come now Sonic, I was supposed to help you this time." Silver cooed into the other's ear. Sonic flinched then spun around to see Silver with his arms open.

"……hug?" he received a light smack at the back of his head.

"Stop saying that…" Shadow ordered before promptly putting his hands on Sonic's waist.

"W-W-What are you-?"

"I'm sure you still can't do it right so I'm helping…"

"Don't….say that while doing that…it seems more perverted than it has to be…." He mumbled the last part while looking at his blushing reflection in the liquid he hated. A small smirk of smirks appeared on his face. Now standing behind him, he pulled him closer to the point that Sonic got shivers from Shadow's breath on his neck.

"Really?" his whispers causing Sonic to shudder slightly in Shadow's firm grip.

"Hey!" Silver yelled abruptly, causing him to catch an immediate glare from the darker hedgehog. "If I can't have fun, you can't eater. Now come here Sonic….grab onto my arms…." Sonic leaned forward, Shadow as his floating brace, and did as was told. "Now kick." Again, he did as was commanded. Although he was supposed to be paying attention to the technique he was extremely distracted by the blue boy's face. His eyes were clenched together tightly and his mouth was in a pouty frown. He couldn't help how much he was smiling or how wide his eyes got. _'Don't laugh….just…don't laugh….'_ It was then that Sonic grabbed hold of his arms a bit tighter, kicking harder, his eyes clenching even tighter if possible. If Silver could place it with an IM emoticon, it would definitely without a doubt be n "D-damn it…"

"What?" Shadow looked up at first annoyed then confused. _'Why the hell is he smiling like that?'_

"I….I can't…."

"Can't what?"

"I can't take anymore!" Silver unlatched Sonic from him, stepped away and unleashed his once-bound laughter. Shadow, pulling Sonic to his feet, continued to look at Silver, puzzled beyond belief.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he yelled at the gray one's back, seeing as he was hunched over facing away from them.

"S-Sonic!" he managed to breathe out through laughs. "He-he was….too…cute. I-I couldn't take any more of it!" he was trying to calm down, wiping a tear from his eye in the process but the annoyed look on the blue boy's face was making it hard.

"……anyway….you want to try it again?"

"Sure…." He grabbed unto Shadow in the same manner as he'd done to Silver. He began kicking as h was before, unknowingly making the same face as he was before. Shadow up righted him by the shoulders, his head hung down as the azure looked upon him confused. "What?" Shadow's shoulder's slightly racked. That's when Sonic's eyes lowered. "Are you laughing?" His shoulders shook more along with slightly audible chuckles.

"Group five! What's the problem?"

"Sorry Vector, it's me apparently." Sonic replied.

"Knock off whatever you're doing so you can move on okay!"

"Yes Vector…"_'it would help if I knew what the hell I was doing….'_ He wanted to ask but only the two next to him could answer him that. Turning to the grayscale two he slightly glared. "What's so damned funny? We're in trouble now."

"Face…." Shadow mumbled looking down.

"Eh?"

"Your face…….we can't take it seriously….."

"Well what face am I making?"

"A funny one…."

"A cute one…" Silver added.

"………..eh?"

"You know what? Try opening your eyes when you swim. That's help."

"Umm okay…." And with that they took up their previous positions, Silver joining this time as the waist brace. Thankfully for their participation grades, Sonic was able to make a decent face, although Silver was betting it now looked like ono or on, giggling at the mental image. Shadow let g and let him add his arms to his swimming. Unexpectedly, he was doing extremely well. Vector blew the whistle and with the same effect, caused Sonic to sink like a rock, if it weren't for Silver still holding his waist. Leaning down to Sonic's ear he whispered:

"Nice job blue, I'll have to reward you later….but for now…."

"Wha-" his words were stopped by a hand at his lower front, exploring all the terrain he had to offer and his groin. "S-stop!" This caught the third hedgehog's attention as he reached down, joining his hand with Silver's before yanking it out the water. As he was about to murmur a threat, Vector yelled to the class.

"Alright! Now we'll practice CPR!"

"Shouldn't you have made them do that first?" Espio questioned irritably. Vector smiled, placing a hand against the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

"Anyway, pick a person in your group to be the dummy! And before you all start groaning you will not actually have to do the complete mouth to mouth with the 'dummy' unless you want to. Get on the sidelines people!" As commanded, the students sat on the sidelines as Vector came around the make notices. "Ah the Joker group. Who's it?"

"Joker?" Sonic inquired.

"Well Shadow's a dummy 24/7 so why not now?" Silver replied smiling.

"You're more one than I am ya ass…." Shadow murmured back.

"I fail to see what you mean."

"You fail at a lot more too…."

"Hey…."

"I'll do it!" Sonic interrupted, for Vector's sake.

"Okay…" and with that the croc walked off. A small smile danced upon Silver's lips. _'Perfect.'_ After gathering the rest of the group's data, he regained the attention of the class as a whole again. "Now to successfully do this, you have to make sure they are flat to the ground where their shoulders are leveled. They can't be moving either. Dummies get down!" At that command one-third of the class, Sonic included, laid flat to the ground. "Alright, secondly, you need to pump their chest a few times, in the middle. First volunteers try it out." At this, Silver kneeled next to him and began pressing lightly against his chest. After quickly getting bored, he began to caress the peach fur. Sonic, groaned under the touch. Silver's smile grew as he began to quickly rub his tummy, feeling a slight vibration. He leant down.

"You like it to the point of purring Sonic?"

"Shut….up…." he grumbled under a flush face. Topaz orbs met stunning emerald before a giggle from the owner of the topaz set. Ruby orbs glanced to emerald before glaring at topaz. Silver simply shrugged him off.

"Now what you'll do is pinch the nose and blow into the mouth before pumping their chest afterwards." A devious smile. A sweat drop. A mangaesque anger vein. Silver leaned down, pressing his lips against the other's softly, continuing the actions at his chest. Sonic purred into the kiss involuntarily, his eye ridges furrowing. He leaned away, breaking the kiss, continuously petting the belly of the hedgie. "Okay! Second person's try! First pump the chest then blow." Shadow pushed Silver over, not hard but roughly enough to make him land on his side. He kneeled next to the blue boy and began to attack the peach fur much like Silver had. Sonic's purring was cute; he had no reason to stop. He hunched over, breath taunting the apricot shaded lips. A shade of cherry flooded his face. Instead of what was expected, Shadow licked his bottom lip, causing the laying Sonic to gasp going wide-eyed. The ebony quickly darted his tongue inside, tasting what his little blue had to offer. Sonic purred more as the other continued. Shadow lips curved into a smile when he found no resistance. His oral organ probed all the contents in encountered in the unfamiliar territory before slipping out as it had entered. Sonic was breathless at this point. Silver, from many times of practice, looked at Shadow in distaste while Shadow grinned in a silent victory. "Now, get out and change back! Hit the showers!" and with that, everyone scrambled out to their gender specified locker rooms. Sonic, finally regaining a normal facial color, sighed contently to himself. _'I wonder what's in store for me….'_

(A/N) OH GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LIKE ULTRA MEGA DELAY ON THIS STORY I had major blocks for this chapter BUT I know what I want to write in the future for this. Although, that'll have to wait till I get some stuff done on my other stories lol I'm actually happy to know I have readers waiting on me sometimes! Hearts to you guys! Next up is a new chap of Murderous Intent….hoping to end that soon…..also…LEAVE MORE REVIEWS PLZ! IT LETS ME KNOW I'M DOING MY STORIES RIGHT lol waiting for your responses

-Ruru


	7. Lost After School

Lost After School

Sonic had been, slightly audibly, been humming since P.E., smiling like a little kid on sugar. Shadow, who found it cute, smiled slightly at him. Then a thought, a random thought, hit him.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"...no." he replied, his ears flattening again. "Well...what made you ask that?"

"This." Shadow replied pulling out his own touch screen iphone. "And the fact that basically everyone in this school has some type of cell. You're the odd one out."

"As if I couldn't figure that out," he mumbled as his ears flattened more and he looked away. "It's not my fault either...I had one but everything I had got lost in that city wide fire..."

"You lived there?" the look of surprise was almost comically stuck there.

"Y...yeah...you seem so surprised...but yeah. That's why I don't have to pay tuition here or pay rent. The government pays for stuff like that. They gotta pay us back for everything or so they say. Anyway, what am I supposed to do about not having a phone?"

"Sonic, I gave you a shit load of money and you ask me that question."

"...oh yeah...well...that's mot my fault either! I can't focus around you dammit..."

"Oh really..." then came a sly look from Shadow, "What's been on your mind Sonic?"

"Oh," a giggle from Sonic, "wouldn't you want to know..." he teased back, shying away with a smile on his face. Shadow, still smiling, raised a brow at Sonic. Sonic's smile grew wider as he took off running. Shadow, feeling up for a little game of cat and mouse, quickly took after him.

On his way out the gate, Silver heard a familiar laugh as fast steps approached. He turned to see the two hedgehogs of his priority charging towards him , Sonic looking back and Shadow's eye fixed on the blue one. Shadow pointed ahead and Sonic's gaze snapped quickly, reacting with an arc spin around to the right of him and continued running.

"Sorry!" Sonic yelled as Silver turned as he passed. He just looked on wide eyed.

"Get the hell out the way!" Silver's eyes darted then to the black and red blur dodging low to the left of him then back on his original path once he'd passed. "Smartass..." he added as he continued his chase. Silver just looked dumbfounded at the two as they began to leave his vision.

"What...the hell?" was all he could say to that. Moments later, Sonic hit the front door of the building, darting through the spinning door so fast it continued to spin after he'd left it. By the time Shadow reached the lobby Sonic had already hit the stairs. Smile growing ever bigger, he followed suit. As he burst through the door of the third floor, he and Sonic caught each others attention. As Sonic's lock gave a click, they both reacted. Shadow skidded tot he door just as Sonic was trying to close it. Abandoning the doorknob, he took off towards his room just to hear the door slam behind him. Sonic turned slowly to be faced with Shads, a smirk on his face.

"N-now Shadow..."

"What?" he responded now fully smiling once again.

"Umm..." he muttered before laughing nervously and backing away.

"Come here Sonic..."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here, thank you." he replied jokingly pointing at his feet.

"Uh-huh...okay...stay there then..." a sneaky smile crossing the ebony's face.

"Hu-" was all Sonic could get out before getting tackled to the bed. After point of impact, he looked up at Shadow confused. Shadow, now sitting over Sonic, looked him over.

"I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" and Sonic burst into a fit of laughter as Shadow attacked his sides. Futilely curling up in a slight ball he yelled, "Shadow! S-Stop! Please!" and he soon ended up in more laughter. Seeing as pleading wasn't any good he began to arc his body away from Shadow's hands. This worked for a while but he gave into laughing again. "S-Shaaaaaadooooooooow! Ge-Get oooooooff!" he whined.

"Now, Sonic..." he started but quickly noticed something.. stopping the tickling and letting Sonic catch his breath, he let out a laugh. "You know..."

"W-What?" he responded, still winded.

"I forgot why I was chasing you in the first place..." after a few seconds of complete silence they both started laughing, neither of them knowing why it was so funny. After regaining their senses, Shadow stood up and brought up the task at hand again. "So where's the money?"

"Here!" Sonic replied sliding a box from under the bed.

"Okay, now take at least like...2,000 out."

"...why?"

"Just do it...you don't know if you'll end up wanting something random after that. I'll write you directions to the mall." he seemed quite annoyed telling him that and Sonic was actually alert enough to catch it.

"Why? What's wrong? Why can't you take me?" Sonic replied and questioned simultaneously, looking up at him with something Shadow would soon name "Sonic's Doe Eyes". An eyebrow of the ebony twitched upon Sonic's expression. He groaned, placing a hand over his face.

"Stop that. I have to visit my parents today...they set this up for a while now so there's no way out of it..." came Shadow's answer with a slight scowl. Upon looking at the other staring at him from his lying position he groaned again. "Would you stop that?"

"Stop...what?" he asked in an innocent confusion, tilting his head and blinking. Shadow's brow twitched again.

"Can you even **make** a blank face?"

"H-Huh?" he blinked again with a confused smile...a cuter smile...Shadow sighed, now slightly clutching his face.

"Sonic...please...stop staring at me..." that just caused Sonic's confused smile to grow more along with the furrowing of his brows. Shadow's hand shifted to the bridge of his nose. "Sonic...seriously...why are you doing that?"

"I...am confused about you..."

"And why?" he huffed, feeling his cheeks change slightly in hue.

"Well...you look and sound irritated but you're not...and you're blushing now...what's wrong with you?" Shadow, wanting to do a face-palm amongst other things due to Sonic's new revelation, but he just settled with sighing and finally opening a lidded eye towards the other male.

"Let's just say you're the boy of irresistible faces..."

"...eh?" he asked, tilting his head in the opposite direction of the first. Shadow's eyelid dipped slightly further at this.

"Never mind...come on..." he said while writing something on a piece of paper. Sonic followed after stuffing a few wads in his pockets and after Shadow was done writing. They walked to the elevator after the front door was locked. Once inside, after Sonic pressed the button for the first floor, he piped:

"Oh! I remember why you were chasing me before!" with a smile. Shadow looked to him with a raised brow. "You wanted to know what I think about that has me unfocused."

"Ah..." a smile then came to Shadow's face. "Now that we remembered that, what's the reason?"

"Hmm...this..." Sonic whispered, lacing his arm around Shadow's shoulders and shifting slightly on his tip toes and placing his lips upon Shadow's. Smiling into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist.

"Mmm..." he mumbled while pulling the other body closer. But to his dismay, a certain informative ding rand out as Sonic slid away from him smiling with a slight blush. Sonic waved a paper at him. Shadow looked to his pocket then back to the blue one. "When did you-?"

"See ya later!" he yelled while backing away with a playful grin and a teasing tongue before actually running to the door. Shadow couldn't do anything but smile.

"Hey Sonic, call me when you get it okay?"

"Sure-" he stopped in his tracks, just shy of the door. "How am I supposed to do that genius?" he asked turning with a smirk.

"Easy..." Shadow replied, now standing in front of the blue boy and sliding a glove off peach skin. "Here.." and he took the pen from before and wrote down ten digits. After returning the glove to it's proper place he ran a hand over Sonic's head. "Have fun." after receiving a peck on his cheek, Sonic ran off yet again. After being outside and continuing to run, he spotted a limo and smiled. _'Must be for Shads...'_

After running in a few circles, backtracking and actually getting the directions correct, he finally made it to the mall. On the piece of paper, Shadow drew a little diagram of where the shop should be. Due to that, he found the shop with ease. What he didn't count on was...

"Sonic?" ….someone finding him. He turned slowly from the clerk to the caller.

"...Amy?" he inquired back.

"Oh my gosh! It **is** you! Wow, total coinky-dink we ended up here together!"

In his head: _'Coinky-dink? What the hell?' _Aloud: "I-it is?"

"So what are you doing?"

_'Something you're not...'_ "Getting a new phone."

"Awesome! You should so get a new model, like this one!" she pointed to a decently sized touch screen with a slide out keypad. "Oh! I'm getting so ahead of myself!"

_'Yes...yes you are...'_

"Can you afford this?"

"Yeah.."

"Then you should so get that one! You'll be the envy of everyone!"

_ 'I don't really care...'_ "Okay...I guess..." After buying the phone, service plan and random accessories (to Amy's request), he spent a little under $600.

"Let me see the phone real quick." Being the obedient one that he was, he handed it to her. She tapped the screen a few times and then handed it back with a slight blush on her face. "Okay, done!"

"What did you do?"

"Roam around it later and you'll find out. Anyway, what are you doing now?"

"Probably some shopping.."

"Awesome! Can I join you? I came for some shopping myself but seeing got me so majorly distracted!"

"Uh...s-sure...?" Sonic almost instantly regretted his decision, seeing as Amy dragged him to every story she laid eyes on. Okay, maybe a slight exaggeration but close enough. She kept asking "Does this look good on me? Should I get this one? Is it too flashy? Should I get a different color?" and he, knowing better, said something complementary to get things along smoother whenever she asked. Also, to his extreme dislike, she put her two cents on any outfit he chose, saying, "It doesn't go good with your blue..." or "Those don't match anything." or even "That doesn't suit you much..." or how a random item he'd picked would be out of style. In the end, he didn't get anything but a phone out of today. Well, that plus a headache...no...not a headache. A migraine. How did he know? Well...

"Sooooonic!" she yelled in a singsong voice. His head rang like church bells from the annoying shrill call of his name. See, told ya.

"Yes...Amy...?" he lowly growled. He really, really, REALLY wanted to be away from her at this point.

"I gotta go now, my cousin finally came for me." _'Oh thank god and thank you Jesus!' _Sonic shouted in his head at the top of his lungs as the choir rejoiced...yes...he was that happy... "Buh-bye Sonic! Call me!" she added with a slight blush and a wink as she ran out the door.

Sonic tilted his head to the side. "Now how am I supposed to do that?" then came a shrug. "Oh well...now..." shock and realization hit him at the same time. He didn't know what time let alone where he was. Running out a random exit he found at least one of his answers. It was definitely past six, seeing how he was greeted with a starry sky and a crescent moon. "OH MY GOD HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" he wondered how Amy was able to get his sense of direction even worse let alone not notice how much time he'd spent with her. He sighed and figured to just walk around and he might find his way or someone that could help.

After going through with this plan for what he guessed was well over an hour now, he grew paranoid. He ended up in an eerily quiet place if you ignored the ever rampant sirens in the distance. He was tired. He was hungry. He was lost, alone and just a bit scared. But more that anything, he wanted to find home. He closed his eyes and sighed as he continued walking.

At another place, same time, a certain gray furred individual was aimlessly staring out his window. He could see a lot of things from the seventh floor of his apartment building. He switched the sucker in his mouth to the other side while glancing around. _'Garbage...cat...stop sign...Sonic..'_ Upon realizing he wasn't imagining that, his jaw slightly dropped, nearly dropping the candy as well. _'What the-Sonic? Why's he around here at this hour?'_ he stared at the figure for a moment longer before noticing a small trio coming towards him. He sighed. "Better go save him..."

Sonic, for some highly intelligent reason, continued walking around with his eyes closed just to be bumped hard enough to be sent to the ground. He winced as he bounced to a still.

"Hey..." came the call of an unfamiliar voice. The blue boy opened his eyes to a yellow orange fox that surprisingly had twin tails with white tips. "You can't bump the boss like that..."

"And get away with it at least..." an albatross grumbled looking down at him irritably. Sonic just looked confused at them. What was their problem anyway?

"Cool it boys, I got this..." the apparent boss cut in. the red echidna turned with a crooked grin on his face. "Now, we'll just have to see what little blue here has to offer, eh?" he snickered, bending down and grabbing Sonic's chin. "So what can you offer me blue...?"

"He's not giving you anything Knuckles..." a, again to Sonic's surprise, familiar voice rang. Knuckles grumbled something under his breath and stood up looking right at the unwanted guest.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I want you to go to hell but you leaving right now would suffice..." he replied with a smirk.

"And why should I?"

"Because..." a pair of arms wrapped around the boy still on the ground. One around his neck and the other around his waist. He nuzzled into a peach cheek. "Simply put, Sonic is only mine to play with...and you don't even deserve to touch him..."

A deep blush crossed the described boy's face. "S-Silver!" a grin crossed the gray one's face.

"I only share you with one person and he isn't that one person, is he?" he questioned looked pointedly at Sonic with a slightly dark chuckle. Before he could answer a sucker was shoved in his mouth. "Well then, we'll be going now..." he pulled Sonic off the ground and led him away by a hand. "Later."

Knuckles growled irritably again. "That guy just pisses me off..." When they arrived at his building, inside the elevator, Silver turned to Sonic and huffed, catching Sonic's attention.

"Well for one thing, you really seem to be enjoying my sucker..."

"Oh...sorry...I'm just hung-" he pulled the sucker out. "Was this in you-" the candy was placed back inside his mouth.

"I'll give you some food and two, even though I love the idea of a late night visit, why are you here?"

"Well..." he mumbled slightly, "I'm actually...lost...very, very lost...thanks to Amy...and my lousy sense of direction..." all but abruptly, Silver burst out laughing.

"Now it makes **perfect** sense!" he shouted, still laughing. "Alright! Then it's settled, you stay with me tonight..." he trailed off, looking at the zombie like trance the other was now in. "Uh...Sonic? You okay buddy?"

"Hungry...sleepy...no..." he wobbled in place. As the elevator stopped he toppled over. Silver let him land on his back. He carried him piggy back style through the apartment to the bedroom.

"As much as I want to do something to you while you're like that, you've been through hell so I'll leave you be..." he giggled as Sonic could only manage a light nod. "You want a burger or something?" another nod. Silver placed him on the bed and came back about ten minutes later to see his guest's head bobbing slightly with light snoring. With a smile the gray hedgehog poked the cheek of the other. Sonic's eyes popped open, darting around the room, then they stopped on the host as he sleepily and halfheartedly glared at him. The glare quickly faded as he was handed the burger though. He ate slowly but eventually finished off the food before lying back into an almost instant sleep. Silver looked at him warily. "Oh well..." He walked around and pulled the other completely onto the mattress. He then undid the others shoes and placed them by his front door. He wondered if Sonic liked to keep on his socks and gloves but shrugged it off and just mentally decided to wash them anyway. He removed the items along with the uniform he was still wearing and threw them in the washer with some of his things as well. Upon walking back in the room he noticed something written on the sleeper's hand. "A number? Huh...well let's see who this is..." he grabbed Sonic's cell from the stand where he'd put it earlier on and began to pressed the number sequence. Ring...ring...ring...ring...

"Hello? Who is this?" came the reply. The gray one face-palmed.

"Oh Jesus Christ..."

"...who is this?" he asked again.

"Hello Shadow..."

"...Silver? How'd you get my number?"

"I didn't. You gave it to Sonic remember?"

"You know where he is? Where are you right now?"

"At my place."

"Silver..."

"Oh, relax...I haven't done anything to him. Actually I saved him today. Sonic really is a bit slow...he had your number but he must've forgotten...this is his cell by the way..."

"Oh...wait, how did you save him?"

"Well..." he then began transferring the clothes from the washer to the dryer. "Not only was he lost but then Knuckles came after him...poor boy...and the fact Amy clung to him all day today. I decided to let him sleep it off..." he added with a laugh.

"Oh...well..."

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow's no school so you and Sonic meet me back at the mall..."

"No, I don't wanna give him back just yet."

"I don't care what you want. Come to the mall tomorrow...or I will find where you live and get him back anyway. And I don't think you want me to know where you live..."

"Ugh...that's true..." he sighed. "I guess...but it'll be in the afternoon..."

"Why?"

"So I can spend time with him, duh!"

"Wai-"

"Kay, bye!" and with that, he hung up the phone and laughed to himself. He changed into his sleeper and climbed in the bed next to Sonic. Looking up into the others peaceful face, a wicked smile crossed his face. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun..."

A/N lol again, sorry for the delay on this. I was being VERY lazy between drawing, gaming and hanging with my tarded friends but yes it's finally here. Review please? They make me happy and inspire me to write more owo and also, I keep laughing at those questions Sonic asks. "Why? What's wrong? Why can't you take me?" figure out why and you get a cookie lol

-Ruru out


	8. Shopping Day Pt 1

Shopping Day

Silver awoke in the morning with the sunlight beaming through the blinds. He yawned heavily, stretching widely. Upon doing so his hand brushed against the others cheek. Silver looked over out of a sleepy curiosity, a smile growing as he began to grow fully awake. He slightly nuzzled the others cheek, gently rubbing the other side of the azure's face. He climbed out of bed and gingerly stepped to the washroom. Usual stuff. Washing up, brushing his teeth, then a thought hit him. Stopping the teeth brushing, he left the item in his mouth, searching through his bathroom closet fora spare towel and brush. Although he wouldn't mind sharing, the other would. He ran across a small yellow towel and red toothbrush. He shrugged, dampening the towel and toothpaste then walking back to the bed. He rubbed the eyes and muzzle of the other. Sonic, who didn't like the feeling of water he couldn't see, grumbled and frowned while waving off the other. The gray one giggled, continuing his job. He walked back into the bathroom and, with his powers, made two spheres of water and grabbed a bucket. Sitting back at the bed, he wet the towel again and rubbed at Sonic's ears. They flicked every time he got near the middle, the blue boy sleepily giggling at this. As much as he wanted to continue, because quite frankly it was adorable, he decided to wake the other.

"Sonic...you want to wake up for me?" he cooed, rubbing a hand over his chest. Emerald eyes slowly opening to him, squinting at the sunlight. "How you doing sleeping beauty? Want me to continue?" Sonic groaned, sitting up and stretching.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I-wait, what?"

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked, hand trailing down from his chest to lower regions. The azure scrambled backwards, quickly avoiding the hand.

"N-No! What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing, jeez you,re no fun..." Silver sighed, mock pouting then a smile flit across his features. "Finish washing up. Here's the towel, toothbrush," he mentioned while handling them to him. Then he turned to the floating shperes, a chuckle escaped him. "Water. When you're done, call me. I'll go start on breakfast." Then, something hit Sonic.

"Wait...why am I undressed? I didn't-"

"I did. That's all I did though, no funny business." he assured, holding his hands up in his apparent-rare-innocence. Sonic raised a brow to the other, causing a smirk. "Okay, I'll make you regret that. See ya."

The blue one shrugged, complying to the gray ones wishes nonetheless. In the middle of brushing his teeth however his phone began to ring. Then something else came to mind. Scratch that. He forgot he had the number at all. He opened the case and pulled the phone out.

"Huh-lo?"

"He-what?"

"Sa-doh!" Sonic would've shouted but didn't sound quite right. He yanked the brush away and tried again. "Shadow! Hi! How'd you know my number?"

"Silver called last nigh. Anyway, where are you two."

"He did? Umm, still at his place. We just woke up a little while ago. Why?"

"You two are slow. Do you know what time it is?" Shadow half huffed, half grumbled. Sonic shrugged, although the other couldn't see it.

"Dunno. But Silver's gonna make breakfast."

"You mean 'lunch'. It's like one o'clock." he could just hear Sonic's jaw-drop. "Honestly..."

"S-sorry! Silver!" the blue one called quickly. A light response of 'yeah?' was barely heard the phone. "You do know the time, right?" a mumble of 'not really...' a short pause."Damn, really? You done?' a giggle from Sonic. "Nope, on the phone with the guy that's waiting on us!" and with that Silver walked in the room. He grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Moody, afternoon. You're on speaker cause Sonic has to change." he snapped with a hint of irritance. Shadow shot the tone right back.

"So why are you in there with him?"

"Because this is my room, my place, I can do what I want. And Sonic needs something to wear." he huffed back, sliding open the doors to his closet. "Now let's see..." he trailed.

"What's wrong with his uniform?" he asked blankly. Silver tsked.

"Would you wear that on a Saturday? Really? Oh, he Sonic, do you like shorts?" he inquired, absently changing focuses.

"Sure, why?" the blue one blinked Silver turned to him with a smile.

"Because, I've found something for you." he pulled out a red polo with orange, green and white plaid lines in it along with some white cargo shorts. Sonic looked at the outfit, surprisingly smiling.

"Nice choice..." he mumbled as silver pulled out an outfit for himself. A yellow polo with white and black diamonds trailing down the middle. And a pair of tan khaki's that is.

"Of course. And I made sure it matched your shoes so you wouldn't look strange. I doubt we wear the same size shoes." he pointed out. Sonic laughed, about to grab the clothes designated for him until they were pulled away. Silver walked away from him, to the dresser, sliding open the first drawer.

"Sonic, I need you to do something," he turned back towards him slowly, smiling devilishly. "Change out of those, will you?"

"Whu..." the azure trailed, having no clue what the other was talking about until he noticed two things. First, what the other was holding and second, where the other was staring. Sonic immediately flushed. "No!"

"Come now Sonic..." he cooed, smiling even wider. "You've slept in those. It's the least you could do since you're wearing my clothes. Besides..." he began stretching the waistband as his eyes lowered deviously. "these are brand new and I've never worn them. So take those off before I do it for you." Sonic flinched at his warning.

"You...you wouldn't!"

"I would..."

"Silver...what are yo-AAH!" he yelled, being tackled to the bed. He looked up at the gray one bewildered. His eyes widened more, but he reacted, shoving Silver away from him as he turned to scurry off to the other end of the bed. Almost successfully escaping, his head snapped back at the one holding him by the ankles. He looked back at that insanely devilishly smile and glinting golden eyes, finding himself being dragged backwards.

"Soooooooniiiiiiiic..." then came a dark chuckle, "Don't run from me hun..." climbing over the blue one, he lowered the cloth even more. "Looks like we're getting somewhere..."

"N-no! Stop it!" Sonic began yelling, futilely clinging to the hem of shorts as tight as possible. He then found he could no longer hold them, seeing as he couldn't move his limbs freely. Looking down at his hand he noticed a faint aqua glow around him. He also found himself-involuntarily-getting on his hands and knees. His eyes widened horribly as he assessed the situation.

"Ah...a much better position, eh Sonic?" the gray one giggled after climbing over the blue one, sliding his boxers the rest of the way down and off his ankles.

"No! Get off!" the blue screamed, blushing madly at the others closeness. The blush worsened at the contact he felt against his nether region.

"Nuh-uh! I didn't get to play with you yesterday so we're making up lost time!" he simply stated, lowering his eyelids as he began to rub up against Sonic's tip. The other groaned, trying not to enjoy the sensation but was failing at it, and despite his inability to move he gripped the sheets tightly. As Silver began to pump his prized possession the other bit his lip to stifle himself, deriving Silver of anymore knowledge he was in fact pleasuring him. Silver sighed against Sonic, unknowingly at the nip of his neck, also accidentally causing the other a chill-like shudder. Yellow eyes blinked before lowering again. Seems like their owner had gotten a new idea. Lowering his head to Sonic's shoulder, he began to suck lightly on it. At this, Sonic's ears flattened and he bit his lip even harder. A low chortle from Silver as he continued both his actions rougher, switching the slow pumping motion to a fast paced thrust and his light suckling to a lustful bite. A low scream escaped Sonic, his face turning beet red at the realization he'd let that one slip.

"Silver!" came the sudden yell from Shadow."What the hell?" Silver rolled his eyes at the voice over the speaker. "Seriously. What the hell are you doing to Sonic?" As much as he wanted to continue, that voice was screwing everything, including his focus over. "Silver!"

"Oh hush you!" he snapped, getting off of and releasing the other. "You messed everything up anyhow...we'll see you soon enough..."

"Well hurry the hell up! And I swear if you do something else to him..." Silver huffed and sat down.

"Oh shut up! He's not your boyfriend so buzz off! Do you know how annoying you are?"

"The exact same goes for you smartass..."

"I am so sick of you calling me that!"

"Same goes for you calling me 'Moody' all the time!"

"But you are! I'm not a smartass though!"

"So says you..."

"What's that-" he blinked at the fully dressed Sonic smiling weakly at him. "Oh wow..." a small chuckle. "I didn't even notice you...okay,I'll change." Sonic chuckled lightly as he began to walk out the door until he was stopped by: "Hey! You don't have to leave. You act like I have something you don't..."

"No, no, I just don't think it's a good idea is all. I'll wait out there, promise!" he assured pointing a thumb toward the door.

"Well take 'Moody gone speaker' with you. His voice irks me..." he grumbled, golden eyes narrowing on the cellular device. It was all but suddenly surrounded in a blue aura and flew at Sonic but slowed to a still in front of him. Green eyes blinked as he grabbed the phone from midair.

"I've been meaning to ask you...how do you do things like that?"

"Hmm? Oh that? Psychokinesis hun, see?" he answered, lifting a finger toward Sonic, lifting the boy with the startled boy flailed in midair seeing as he'd never been without gravity before. Then he noticed he was moving...towards Silver...Silver then cupped his hand under Sonic's chin and pulled him in for another kill. A couple muffled protests could be heard and just as he was about to hug him...

"Get the fuck to the mall!" Shadow abruptly yelled over the speaker, scaring the daylights out of both the others. Silver sighed as Sonic hit the bed due to no longer being supported by the powers. He scrambled off the bed and out the door as the other finally finished dressing.

They walked down the street at a slightly brisk pace, conversing and laughing like normal people despite the usual behavior of one of them to another. Silver had a bright smile about him, on the brink of laughter depending on the next statement.

"And then what happened?"

"Well my brother had the bat over his shoulder and was all like 'Now, either you surrender now or surrender later but either way, I'm beatin' yo asses!'" he laughed, tossing the bag holding his uniform in a mocking pose while pointing to complete the apparent pose.

"So what happened?" Silver giggled, turning them down another street to a busier one.

"He beats the crap outta most of these guys and then Sonia-my sis, right? She finally gets there and she's like 'Stop! These are the wrong guys! You got lost!'"

"What?"

"Yeah! I know!" the blue one laughed again. "And well...we all apologized and my other brother was like 'what the hell man? Be glad they didn't whoop our asses instead. That's why you were supposed to wait for me. Tomorrow...the real ones'll get it.' then they both burst out in laughter.

"That's priceless!" he was finally able to get out, calming the laughter to chuckles and wiping a tear from his eye. "Your family sounds fun, they seem like a riot. What are your brothers' and sisters' names though."

"Sonia is my sister."

"Oh, yeah you said that."

"The you have Manic who was basically the partner in crime and my big brother Scourge that started the fight about my sis." the azure smiled.

"My favorite of them just by what you tell me has to be Scourge." he commented while walking inside.

"Scourge? Really? Why?"

"He's funny!"

"Who is Scourge?" a deep voice asked out nowhere.

"My older brother, Shadow..." he said putting a hand above his head to add emphasis. Then he stood in place. "Wait...Shadow?" he turned and looked at the ebony was wearing a dark red zip up sweater, a black tee and baggy black jeans with a chained belt hanging off him and his hands were in his sweater pockets. "Shadow!"

"Yeah?" he replied nonchalantly, a smirk crossing his muzzle as Sonic leapt at him in a hug. Embracing the other loosely he laughed. "If you wanted to see me that badly you should've woken up sooner."

"I know but even if I did he probably wouldn't have brought me here..." he trailed, eyes shifting to the last of the guilty trio.

"Oh yeah, you're no longer needed. Be gone..." he held Sonic close with the other arm protectively.

"Oh shush. I'm not a deliveryman and I can do what I want." he huffed back, rolling his eyes in the process. "I'm sure the only one who minds is you. So Sonic, where you gonna go first?" he asked calmly, throwing an arm over Sonic's shoulder, incidentally separating the other hedgehog from him.

"Umm, just an outfit for today at least...I don't know. I'll get stuff as we go along..." he shrugged, ignoring the weight on his shoulder.

"How about we go then?" Shadow huffed, yanking Sonic away and causing the other to fall to the ground, not without subtle curses at all. The floored hedgehog glared at the silently gloating striped one, frowning harshly as he stood up to dust himself off.

"You really shouldn't do things like that. Yellow gets dirty way too easily...do it again and it may turn out to look like your face." he smirked, pointing at the other as if he were disgusted. "All grungy and black...I'd never touch it again..."

"That would be an improvement, prissy boy. Maybe a dark tone somewhere besides that eye liner of yours then maybe someone would attempt to come at you..." Shadow smirked back, folding his arms and tilting his head to look farther down on the other.

"Oh, screw you Stripes! At least I don't look like an emo and act like one too!"

"What you call 'emo' most others call 'badass'. Unlike you would know a thing about being badass..."

"Like I'd want to be a thing like you!"

"I remember otherwise..."

"Oh my go-THAT was a long time ago and I **learned **my lesson and I will **never** attempt that again. And besides...stop talking about things Sonic doesn't know about..." Silver huffed, folding his arms as well.

"Actually he does but that isn't the problem..." Shadow mumbled, crimson orbs darting around quickly.

"What do you mean? And why are you going all 'shifty eyed' on me?" the grey one asked, lowering his eyes at the other. Shadow placed fists against his hips with a glare.

"Simply put, either Sonic is missing or he left because of your bickering." Right as Silver was about to retort Shadow held a hand up to him. "So you want to start another argument instead of looking for him? Smart..." he trailed, walking away from the alabaster hedgehog. Yellow eyes glared daggers into the others back while he reluctantly followed him on the search for blue.

_'This is stupid...this is oh so veeery stupid...'_ Silver sighed within his head. _'If that retard hadn't have started that argument, we wouldn't be stuck together right now...'_ he sighed, outwardly this time, causing his reluctant companion to look over.

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't care...besides, it's nothing." he shot back quickly, resulting in more awkward silence among the two. After a couple more minutes of walking in silence, Shadow sighed.

"What is it?" Silver asked this time, slightly curious as to what the other was thinking.

"Since **when** have you wanted to hear me out?"

"I could as you the same thing..." he replied matter-of-factly. Shadow just blinked at him for a moment before looking up at the glass dome that was the roof of the mall.

"It's nothing really...just random thoughts..."

"I see..." that tensioned silence filled the air yet again, driving both hedgehogs up the wall. Shadow threw his head back in a loud huff and Silver began to rub furiously at his own with both hands. "What the frik? Where could he have gone? It's been almost an hour now and we still can't find him!"

"Tell me about it! This is just annoying!"

"As much as I like the guy, I really want to punch him for this..."

"I know what you mean..." they looked at each other with a brief smile between them before they realized something. They were smiling...at each other...**smiling**! Their eyes widened as their expressions dropped before they looked away from each other. Silver cleared his throat while continuously brushing his finger across his cheek.

"Umm...hey...Shadow...I uh...I have a question..." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Shadow raised an eye ridge at him. I wasn't because he was asking him a question, no, it was because that old Silver...the one he knew once before seemed to be coming out. Snapping himself out of it, he turned toward him slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Why..."

"Huh?"

"Just...why?" he repeated, still not facing him.

"Why what? You're not making yourself clear at all-"

"Why do we hate each other so damned much?" he suddenly blurted out. Shadows eyes widened considerably at this but then he looked at him with a dead-panned stare.

"You can't just ask me that. I believe you had a part in that too..."

"...true" he then put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose it was that day that started everything..."

"No...that started me hating you...what started you hating me?"

"So many things but..." he chuckled at the others irritated face, "I suppose this is a time to be serious...let's see..."

"Oh hey! There you guys are!" a cheerful and relived sounding voice yelled. A gray ear and black ear twitched simultaneously as they both turned slowly. Yup...it was the very one that was missing for almost two hours.

"Where the **hell** have **you been**?" the ebony yelled, causing Sonic's ears to flatten.

"I was about to ask you two that..." he replied in a shaky voice. Silver threw his arms around Sonic's neck and pulled him close while stroking his head quills slowly.

"Well what do you mean hunny?" he asked sincerly, face nearly matching the voice if it weren't for that seductive glint he always gets in his eyes around the blue boy...

"All I did was go to the bathroom while you two were fussing and I come back and you two are gone..." he sighed, beginning to relax into Silver's touch. Said hedgehog stopped momentarily before breaking out into laughter. This got him a bunch of strange stares and a certain black hedgie having the thought to call the psych ward. "You...okay?"

"I'm sorry...that's just funny..." he earned two more strange stares. "Turns out the reason we had to deal with each other was our own fault and the ones that were lost were us, not you..." upon realising this, and getting out of Silver's grip, Sonic had to admit, it was ironically funny.

"Oh well...now that we're all together, why don't we start, huh?" Sonic asked, childishly holding a hand out to each hedgehog. With one taking it gingerly and the other hooking his arm instead of holding his hand,they both smiled and replied:

"Sure, why not..."

A/N I AM NOT DEAD AND I AM VERY SORRY A BUNCH OF CRAP HAPPENED AND I ENDED UP COMPUTERLESS WHICH MADE ME MENTALLY FREAK CAUSE THAT MEANT NO PICS AND NO STORIES AND I'M ALL LIKE NOOOOOOO! *shot* Okay...I'll stop babbling now. For real though, i sincerely apologize guys and please don't kill me. I'll update these when I can :( please be patient with me...reason being my usual computer that i used crashed and burned in the firey pits of hell...that killed my writing inspiration for a while, not to mention i was semi depressed, but i seem to have gotten most of it back along with my (slightly annoying) cheeriness owo I will try to get things done soon and if there are typos...GOD **PLEASE **DON'T TELL ME... i have to type in WORDPAD which means NO SPELLCHECK...that made me cry...and also...if you see two words melded together like forthem or togetthingsdone...MY SPACE BAR HATES ME and it likes to blank out and not work and with no spellcheck it's not pointed out...thank you and i hope you enjoyed the new chapter, kay? ^^ please review!

(also, longest A/N from me ever...)


	9. New Years Special

A Holiday Special (please do not fork me to death for this NOT being the actual next chapter...)

The blue hedgehog seemed to be a busy body today. Why was that? Miss Amy Rose, the annoying motherfreaking hedgehog-

"Shadow...this may be a filler, but give her back the computer and stop typing the story..." Silver huffed standing next to a teenage girl who was scratching her head at the moment at the thief in question.

"...fine..." he growled lowly, handing the netbook back to the coffee haired human. "But say you don't agree and you'd be lying your ass off..." all three nodded. The girl sat down, folding her legs, waving Sonic closer to join them.

"Now...if you would allow me to start for real this time?" the authoress sighed, mentally laughing at the shattered fourth wall as she then tries to mend all its broken pieces as best she could. From that point, they agreed to mostly behave themselves...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Somewhere in a street buzzing with the energy of after Christmas sales and such, there seemed to be a certain blue hedgehog with more energy than most, nearly running circles around his apartment. Was it for fun? No... Was it for pure enjoyment? Not his... For entertainment? To a certain gray hedgehog yes, and to others later on but... The reason for this slight circus of himself was Amy Rose, Media Club's highest ranking member besides Rouge, also the girl who suggested since quote "Sonic is a pretty nice guy. I'm sure he won't mind." unquote that Sonic host a little New Years party for them. The said hedgehog went nearly insane trying to do it himself, never having really done anything like this before. Of course, the ever social Silver decided to help for three reasons:

1. He liked parties.

2. He could help set up decorations in a snap.

3. Sonic, other two weren't really needed.

The gray hedgie sat upon a red couch, elbow propped up on the armrest while he stared at the other with amusement clearly evident on his face. He could be helping, chaos knows he could be helping but Sonic was just to cute all worried like that... Sonic turning to Silver snapped him out of his ogling.

"Can you help me stream this up there?"

"Sure hunny. No prob." Silver grinned. Sonic stared at the streamer curiously as it floated out of his hands, quickly flying around the room and tucking itself into the correct places, scissors gliding up to it as well, snipping it and both items were placed on the table. "Done."

"...why didn't you just help me before?"

"Cause you just too adorable!" he laughed, actually showing one of his sincere smiles. Sonic pouted, slight blush gracing his face.

"I am not cute! Stop saying it..." he mumbled, sorting through the different colored paper ribbons on his table. Silver all but suddenly was behind him and had embraced him from behind. He rubbed his cheek against Sonic, smiling as he held him just a bit tighter.

"I keep saying it so it must be true...even the emo says it..."

"...emo?"

"But he's not what matters. Until he gets back, I have you all to myself, party-boy..." Silver whispered seductively to him before turning him around in his embrace. He hovered closer, eyes lowering with the purity of his thoughts.

"...heh...w-well, let's...umm...let's go play the game!" he quickly suggested, trying to dart to the side but was quickly snatched back. Hitting the table with more force and speed he didn't even know was there, Sonic hit the table, causing the legs to shift from under it and alll the contents went flying. The blue boy hadn't recovered, instead falling and dragging Silver down with him (let alone on top of him) and both were covered in decorations. Forcing himself up, Silver growled and rubbed the place where a (decently) heavy ornament hit him. Looking up childishly observing, a peach hand picked up a golden bow, peeling off the protective seal and placed it atop the forming bump. "There." The decorated hedgehog blinked in confusion only three seconds before busting out laughing.

"Okay then, in that case..." he grabbed a rather thin streamer made of a metallic shining material. He looped it around his neck and tied a quick tie. "There..." it was then that they both started laughing. "Hey, Sonic, I know it's past Christmas and all but can I have a little present?"

"Hmm? What?"

"I want a 'chu', right here." he winked, pointing at his cheek. Seeing the suspicious look on the others face, he laughed, leaning closer. "Promise, just one, no tricks."

"...I...I guess..." placing his hand on one cheek, he leaned up and kissed the other lightly. Ironically enough, that was the exact time Shadow chose to come into the apartment, promptly dropping the box and slamming the door. Sonic jumped away almost immediately, as best as he could be anyway with Silver just as quickly pinning him down so he wouldn't shy away from the black and red hedgehog. "S-Shadow!"

"What? Don't stop on my account..." although he was saying what he was saying the tone suggested the completely opposite. The tone had so much malice laced in it a snake's venom seemed like a glass of perfectly chilled Kool-Aid after riding your bike around in the summer without rain for a week.

"Sure, if you say you don't mind..." he smirked, leaning down to meet Sonic's lips. Right before contact, he was promptly yanked by the collar of his shirt and away from the floored hedgehog.

"Taking that clear abuse of sarcasm as a blessing for your idiocy an you're dead wrong."

"Ooh...so scary!"

"I can show you something scary." the black hedgehog growled back, yanking the gray one higher.

"Oh please don't show me your face first thing in the morning, that's horrific! I'd be scarred for life!" Silver teased, making mock motions of a person in fright.

"Hey!" just as Shadow was about to rear back and punch him, he felt a light kiss on his cheek. Blinking, he turned to see Sonic smiling at him. "...What?"

"Happy now? That was the problem right?" he asked simply, putting his hands behind his back and tilting his head. Shadow, after staring a couple seconds more, closed his eyes with a small laugh. Letting go of Silver, he leaned over and grabbed the others cheek, mirroring the previous kiss that he'd received.

"You are very childish, you know that?" he smirked at the blue hedgehog.

"...childish?"

"Well...child-like...**he's** childish..." he corrected himself, giving the silver hedgehog a half-lidded glare. Flicking one of his back quills, he huffed, falsely ignoring the comment.

"Anyway, come on Sonic. You got one from **him**, now commere..." he giggled, approaching the hedgehog in his sights. But before he could reach his goal, the blue hedgehog was yanked away by the asphalt hedgie. Silver lowly growled and went to grab Sonic back but was stopped by a hand to his head and Sonic was placed further out of his range. The azure sweat-dropped, seeing as he was stuck in between with no choice in the matter.

"And you called **him** childish..." he muttered. Both the others stopped to catch what was said.

"What?" the two others called in unison, immediately glaring at the other for saying the same thing as him. Of course, this caused the last of the trio to start giggling. Silver sighed, small smile adorning his face and Shadow just simply blinked with a semi-confused face.

"Helloooo?" a female voice called, knocking on the door.

"Ack! That annoying level of whine!" Silver groaned, clutching his ears and wincing.

"It's the only one worse than yours..." the striped hedgehog groaned as he let his captive go answer the door. As soon as it was answered tho, he was glomped to the ground by the over-lovey pink hedgehog.

"Hiii Sonic!" she giggled happily. Groaning silently, he forced a small laugh.

"Good to see you too Amy..."

"You, off..." Silver huffed, staring at the girl with clear disdain.

"And why? You act like you own him..." she snapped back.

"Well, last time I checked, Sonic wasn't a **welcome mat** as you seem to be treating him as right now."

"And you better not mess up that outfit I just got you...you know he'd be mad if you got that dirty after I asked him to buy that for you..." Rouge murmured, stepping into the doorway. Amy giggled sheepishly, getting up slowly. Before she had the chance to offer her hand, both the male hedgies were helping him up and dusting him off. She pouted, huffing and placing her hands on her hips.

"You two act like you're married to him! Jeez! Lay off!"

"We will if you will..." Silver muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh...umm, Rouge? Who was the 'he' you were talking about?" Sonic cut in, stopping the already problematic scene.

"Hmm? Oh...just my boyfriend..."

"And that would be...?"

"Knuckles." at that moment, three faces paled, one more than the other two, all of which were male by the way... "Ah...by that expression, you've met him before? Although we're together, we don't limit each other. We both have our own fun..." she smirked the last part of the sentence.

"Swingers?" Silver whispered to Shadow.

"**Bi** swingers probably..." he whispered back.

"...I see your point..."

"Anyway...don't mess that up..." Rouge cut in again, ignoring the not so quiet talk between the two rivals.

"Oh, Sonic, the place looks so festive! And...this is the first time I've been here isn't it?"

"...yeah...it is..." he looked away, walking over to the punch bowl to avoid further conversation.

"Probably the last..." Shadow murmured, joining Sonic.

"'I know right?" Silver also murmured joining the other two. Again, Amy frowned.

"You know...it seems you two have made a silent truce..." the blue hedgehog laughed after drinking some of his juice. Shadow, after cracking open a can of Chaos Soda, looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah," Silver added, "Where did that come from?"

"Well, both of you haven't said a single bad thing to each other since she got here...now all your negative insults or remarks are directed at Amy...therefore, silent truce."

"...totally true..."

"That it is..." Shadow nodded, taking another swig of his soda. "Well...at least nothing can really go wrong with that..."

"Hey guys I brought over my karaoke machine! Who wants to sing?" Amy chimed.

"Oh my chaos, Shadow! You **had** to jinx it!" Silver nearly roared.

-=N.e.W.y.E.a.R=-

After resisting the urge to seriously maim Amy for bringing that hell-bound contraption, they instead turned on the television and decided to watch some humans celebrate the fresh year. The host was someone...Ryan Keycrest or another? They didn't really care as long as they didn't get in trouble with the neighbors for something close to cat murder (Amy's singing) and just as they thought things couldn't get worse...

"Hey guys, got the wine!" Rouge announced, holding up the bottle proudly. A groan and a face-palm were clearly heard over the silence of the room. "...what?"

"Come on, one glass for the new year." Sonic urged. That was all they needed. One glass led to three bottles and a couple bottles of something else...no one really knew what they were drinking anymore, just that it tasted good and they were barely sober...**barely**.

"Soooniiiic! Commere...lesh shing a shong!" Amy slurred, holding the mic to the karaoke machine and throwing her free arm over his shoulder, hand dangling the glass of wine.

"Ah-aaaah...nuuu..." he whined, leaning away from her grip. "I dun't wanna..."

"Aw-bu-wai?" she herself whined, shaking him and the liquid. Silver intervened, but probably not in the best of ways...

"Cuzza dis..." he giggled before kissing Sonic head-on. Amy just stared in an honest drunken curiosity, arm no longer around him and a finger to her bottom lip as she watched the two make-out. It was when the two fell to the floor, Shadow began laughing.

"Hey hey, I'll sing somethin witcha. Afta dat...I'ma kick his ass...no apparent reason what. So. Ever..." he laughed again, Pulling her over to the t.v. After a (horrible) rendition of "I Believe I Can Fly" and "Every Time We Touch" Amy burst into a laughing fit while Shadow went to keep true to his word. He grabbed Silver but before he was able to punch him, Silver snatched him up into a kiss, proceeding to another make-out session. Sonic burst into tears not soon after.

"Whu...whut's wrong Sonniku?" Amy asked, surprisingly clear for her state of mind.

"Silvah dumped meh for Shadoh!" and with that, more tears followed. Amy began laughing again while hugging him, assuring him he'd be fine while laughing at him all the while. Rouge sat at the kitchen counter with a camcorder, smiling while muttering one thing to herself over and over.

"I am never giving them liquor again...then again...catching this on camera was totally worth it..."

**-=n.E.w.Y.e.A.r=-**

Upon waking up with one of the most dreadful hangovers he'd ever gotten, Sonic went to his kitchen to find Silver already there. He quirked an eye ridge at him but quickly stopped, seeing as it hurt his face to do so. Silver a look of immediate need on his face and seemed happy that he'd woken up.

"I think I'll die if I don't eat something..."

"You too?" came the agitated groan of Shadow, raising up off the couch clutching his head. Sonic smiled weakly at him.

"Who wants to make breakfast while I go find the aspirin?" the other two glanced to each oher before agreeing that those terms were okay. As he went to do so, looking across his dresser he saw the bottle next to an odd tape. It was labeled "Best Night Ever". "Uh...hey guys? Do you know about this?"

"What?" Shadow asked, looking back as Sonic flashed him the tape again. "No...put it in I guess..."

"That's what she said..." Silver snickered, scraping around some fried eggs.

"...I believe I walked into that one..."

"Stupid..." Sonic laughed, sliding the tape into the VCR. At a quick view, you could tell it was yesterday's party. It was the middle of the tape that caused them to kill the quiet.

"I MADE OUT WITH** THAT**!''

_-=N.e.W.y.E.a.R=-_

Later that day, as the sun set, they all stood out on the balcony of Sonic's apartment, staring at the slightly pink orange skies as they began to darken.

"Oh yeah, we haven't made our New Year's resolutions yet!" Sonic piped out.

"Well...mine is to get alot more of you this year..." Silver cooed, sliding his fingers under the azure's chin playfully. He was then nudged away.

"Mine is to make sure that doesn't happen..." Shadow grumbled, glaring at Silver with a look that read "Back off" Sonic sweat-dropped almost comically.

"Well...mine is never to drink again...at least not around Rouge and a camera..."

"...that works..." Silver added with a curt nod.

"Anything else?" Shadow asked, "Something actually for you?"

"Not really, nothing I can think of...I just want us all to be happy." he smiled.

"Well then, there you go. Your resolution is to keep you and your friends happy."

"..." he looked downed before smiling even brighter and looking towards the sky. "Yeah...Happy New Year's you guys!"

" You too..."

A/N and there you go! To tell you the truth...it's the fault of sleepovers that this wasn't up on time...lol ah well. But atm, I feel like writing on My Silent Hero so you guys'll have to hold out a whiiile longer for a new chapter of this (sorry gomen pardon sumimasen...umm...can't think of any other ways to say sorry XDD) and atm I'm also sleepy as hell and forced myself to finish this. I can't focus when other people are in the room with me (my aunt wanted to play pacman party at, what?...two in the morning?) but yes...a little (crappy) something to pass the time until I have inspiration for the real chapter owo please enjoy

~Ruru out


	10. My Apologies

Dear Readers,

As much as I hate to do this, I really really do but I think this story will be discontinued. It was a fun run seeing as this was my first story on fanfiction but also being as much, I seem to have lost the inspiration and flow of the story. No matter how hard I think I can never come up with anything for this… I tried hard, I did and nothing's come to me in the couple of months that I haven't written a legitimate chapter for this story, but then again, this probably happened because I didn't really know where I wanted this story to go to in the first place. I hope I didn't let too many of you down by doing this, seeing as this isn't the only story to end this way (this and another because, again, I've lost the flow of it). Hopefully I can write something to all of our tastes in the future and keep it going all the way to the end.

Sincerely apologizing,

Ruru-neko-chan


End file.
